Celebrity Work
by shilostories
Summary: Famous Lucy Heartfelia gets to work on a album with popular boy band Fairy Tail. But the main goal with Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer in the band, working together is not the new album and maybe upcoming tour.
1. The News

**Hi! This idea just came to my head so i wanted to give it a shot. enjoy! AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Famous singer and actor Lucy Heartfelia walked down the streets of Hollywood. She had woke up early that sunny Wednesday morning to meet her manager, Mirajane who had good news. Lucy had on a dressy white shirt on and a sky blue skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had sky blue high heels.

Lucy was almost on her way to the coffee shop where she was going to meet Mira at when some paparazzi came to her. They asked questions like "Whens your next album?" or "Who are you currently dating?" Lucy managed to answer the questions quickly and leave. She sure did hate paparazzi. She herd the yelling of questions and flashes of the camera so she knew they were following her so she started running, trying not to break her ankle in her heals.

Once she made it she greeted her manager and they talked about her next modeling session and next interview. Then Mira got to the big news.

"Your going to be working with Fairy Tail on their next album!" Mira told her. Lucy's eyes widened and her lips formed a smile"Really?!"

Fairy Tail is a famous boy band that was pretty popular. Lucy loved their music and have been wanting to meet them. If she had to pick a celebrity crush it would be Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer. She just loved his voice and thought he was pretty cute.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mira!" Lucy said as she went up to her and gave her a hug.  
Mira smiled at her. "No problem!"she said back.

"What am I working on with them?" Lucy asked as she sat back down. "Your working on their whole album. If it makes a big hit, which probably will since you two are both really popular, we'll go on tour." Lucy's jaw dropped. "The whole album?" Mira nodded as she took a sip out of her. Lucy stood up and started jumping up and down like a little girl who just got a new toy.

Mira started talking about it more and how they are starting on Saturday. Lucy was really excited to be working with the FT boys.

* * *

" Ok That's it for today" Erza Scarlet, the manager of FT told them. All four boys sigh in relief as they packed up from practice.

"Finally, Done! I'm starving!" Natsu, the lead singer in the band said.

"She works us too hard" Gray, the guitar play and sometimes singer in the band stated.

"She does" Gajeel, the main drummer in the band agreed.

"At least she does it to help us get better" Jellal, the lead guitarist said, defending his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..forget her I'm going to get food" Natsu said as he was about to leave when Erza hit him in the back of his head for insulting her. "What was that for?!" Natsu yelled her as he put his hand on his head where she had hit him. Erza gave him a glare before starting to talk.

"I have news. You will be working with Lucy Heartfelia on the next album." Erza started. All the guys eyes widened. "The whole album will be songs that we have written with her and if the album makes a big hit, were on tour with her. So on Saturday when she comes you need to behave."Erza said knowing how they mess around a lot.

Erza has already met Lucy. She was like her little was really protective over Lucy. They would always talk to each other but Erza never had told her about her being FT's manager and all. It had never came up but she'll know on Saturday.

Natsu had snapped back into reality from witnessing Erza's glare. He had always wanted to meet Lucy. She was hot, a great singer and actress, she was also cute. He was also excited to meet another celebrity, even though he was one himself.

Lucy was also excited. FT was one of her favorite bands and she gets to work with them! She was also excited to meet Natsu,who she thought was the hottest out of all four of them. She couldn't stop thinking about meeting them on Saturday

Little did the two know that the main goal with them working together wasn't the new album.

* * *

**How did you like it? It took me about two hours to write it and then another hour since I accidentally pressed the back button and it deleted all my work! Clumsy me... well i hope you enjoyed it and I'm planning on continuing this:)and sorry if there are any misspells or anything like that:/**

**And one thing to know about me:I love hearing peoples opinion so...Review please?**


	2. Meeting Them

** Hi! Im back for another chapter! Yay~ Anyway I guess I'll be updating like every couple days or so sometimes I forget:/ So I hope you like this chapter and so. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE COUPLE SONG LYRICS OR VICTORIA'S SECRET!**

* * *

Lucy couldn't even focus half of the time she was modeling for **Victoria's Secret** . She was meeting Fairy Tail tomorrow!_ I still can't believe I'm meeting them tomorrow! I can't wait!_ _Maybe they can sing something_ _for me if I asked?_

"Lucy!" a voice said as she snapped into reality. "Yes Juvia?" Lucy asked. Juvia sighed as she looked up at her friend that was on the modeling stand. Juvia Loxar was Lucy's personal modeling assistant. She was fairy close to Lucy but she was hiding a dirty little secret just like Erza. Except she was dating the guitarist/singer Gray Fullbuster that was in the FT band.

"Juvia needs Lucy to focus on modeling right now" Juvia said as she put a bracelet on her wrist since she thought something was missing in her outfit. She snapped some photos real quick and then stopped to bring Lucy back to the real world instead of her day dreaming.

"I'm sorry Juvia I'm just so excited to meet Fairy Tail tomorrow"Lucy said as she smiled at her blue haired friend/assistant.

Juvia smiled at her. "Juvia is too excited to go with you but we must focus." Lucy sighed as they got back to work.

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow Erza?" Mira asked as she talked to her over the phone.

"Yes I hope our plan works. Even though this album with the two of them will probably make them more famous the main goal is to get them together. But I hope Lucy will look past the dense idiot he really is for his true self." Erza said back to the white haired manager.

"Yeah...Remember when he used to date Lisanna? They were such a cute couple! Until they got into an argument with him and they broke up." Mira said as she talked about her little sister with Erza.

"I just hope this works"

"Me too..."

* * *

"Could he stop being so freakin nervous for once and shut up" Gray said as he and his band mates starred at the pacing Natsu.

"Tell me about it" said Gajeel in a irritated voice. Natsu had been nervous to meet Lucy ever since Erza told them the news. And today was the day. She was on her way over with a couple other people.

"Hey hot breath stop pacing around like your just witnessed a murder you idiot." Gray yelled at him and he say on the couch watching TV.

"Shut up ice freak your the one to talk. You were freaking out before your first date with Juvia" Natsu argued as he went over to where he was sitting.

"You really are an idiot it was my first date with the girl anyone would get nervous on their first date. Who gets nervous from meeting someone?" Gray shot back with a glare and a little of annoyance in his voice.

"See Even you admitted it!" Natsu said as he pointed at him as if he was a little kid who was asked 'Who wrote on this wall?' and he answered 'He did it ' blaming the other kid. That comment made Gray punch him in the face and then they starting rally fighting.

"Jellal sighed at the two boys rolling on the floor. "Somethings just never change huh" Gajeel agreed. At that moment someone walked in.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Erza yelled as she ran to the two boys and pulled them apart. A group of people were at the door.

After Erza finished lecturing Natsu and Gray she went over to the door. "Sorry about that they can act like idiots sometimes." The group of people walked in the room.

"Fairy Tail, this is Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Loxar, and Leo Valdez and Lucy" Erza said introducing them. Natsu went up to Lucy.

"Nice to meet cha', Luigi! The names Natsu! though I thought your name was Lucy..."Natsu mumbled that last part. as he held his hand out to shake hers. A vain popped out of Lucy's forehead.

"Its Lucy" She said as she shook his hand back.

_He is even more hot in person _Lucy thought as she smiled at the pink haired boy.

"Sorry about Natsu he's a big idiot" Gray said as he went up to Lucy. "I'm Gray" Gray shook Lucy's hand.

"Am not!" Natsu yelled back at him but he ignored it.

"And I guess your dating Juvia?" Lucy asked as she glanced back at the blue haired girl talking to Erza and Jellal.

"Yep! She told you?" Gray asked looking back at his girlfriend. "This morning"

Lucy had been really shocked when she found out about Juvia and Erza.

Leo came up to Lucy and Gray. "And who could this be that my lovely princess is talking to?" he asked as he held Lucy's hand. Lucy shook him off.

"Natsu,Gray, this is Leo, my manager's assistant. He's a big flirt" Lucy said.

"You even have a assistant manager! man, your weird"Natsu told her.

"Don't call me weird!" Lucy yelled at him. Lucy had not been expecting him to be so immature.

"Sorry Luce but its the truth" Natsu said acting childish. Lucy already wanted to smack the guy.

"Hey bunny-girl sing something for us" Gajeel said as he walked over to her with Jellal.

"That's not my name and only if you sing something for me afterwords" Lucy said. All 4 band members said ok.

"Fine then" Lucy said as she got her voice ready to sing.

"_If our love is tragedy,_

_why are you may remedy?_

_If our love's insanity,_

_why are you my clarity?X2"_

_"_Wow" "Your good" "That's great" "Your weird"

Lucy smiled at all of them and then glared at Natsu. "Could you stop calling me weird!" she yelled.

Natsu started laughing. "Well its true! Your unique!" Natsu smiled at her. Lucy blushed a little and then she shook it. "Just start"she said told them.

And then Gajeel started stomping a certain tune. All of them clapped to that tune too.

"_Hey! Hey! we are a hurricane,_

_drop our anchors in a storm._

_Hey! They will never be the same_

_a fire in flask to keep us warm._

_Cause they know, I know that_

_they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know_

_that they don't sound like me._

_You'll dance to anything,_

_You'll dance to anything."_

Lucy then knew one thing: They sounded pretty good. Especially Natsu's voice. It was much more better in person that's for sure.

"That was amazing." Lucy told them

Erza and Mirajane were off to the corner watching them. "It looks like they are having fun" Mira said.

"Yeah you can tell Lucy is enjoying herself." Erza said and they watched the young 20 year old. Natsu kept teasing her and she got annoyed by the second.

"It looks like this is the start of something new for the both of them."

"It sure does look like it."

* * *

**How was it? I hoped you liked it! :)I'll update soon so..,. Hehe Leo Valdz from The Lost Hero series^^ I couldn't make a better name so might as well use that! ahh I love Leo:) I really want to hear your opinion so review?:) oh I almost forgot  
**

**Lucy's song : Clarity by Zedd **

**FT's song: Hurricane by Panic! at the disco**


	3. Smiles

**HEYYY! I'm back for another chapter of Celebrity Works! Enjoy!3 I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OF THE SONG LYRICS.!**

* * *

Lucy walked down the streets of California, thinking of the FT boy_s. 'They are a great band and all but they are not what I expected. Especially Natsu! He's a big idiot who annoys the crap out of me half the time! He always teasing me and calling me weird. Yeah he's cute and all and has a amazing voice but he's such a pain. He acts like a child and the guys 22 for crying out loud! Gray is ok though and the rest of the band. Except he has this weird stripping-without-knowing-it habit. Gajeel is very hard headed. I don't get how a girl could keep up with him but I guess some people can since he has a girlfriend. And Jellal is so sweet! Him and Erza make a cute couple! Natsu however-'_

"Lucy Heartfelia!" Lucy turned around to see a crowd of people behind her. A little girl went up to her.

"Hi! My name is Alex! Can you sign my book?" The little girl held up her book and so did a bunch of other people. The crowd was all screaming in excitement. Lucy sighed and smiled down at the little girl. "sure"she told her. Lucy signed her book and a bunch of others. She had always loved her fans and making them happy. She always loved to see smiles on their faces. That's really why she wanted to become famous. To make people happy.

"Sing something!" someone yelled. Lucy smiled and said ok. She led them so a near by park.

* * *

"I'M SOOOO BORED!" Natsu yelled out randomly. The band was taking a day off today.

"Then go nobody wants you here" Gray said coldly as he sat on the couch watching tv with Jellal. Gajeel had went out with his girlfriend today.

"Fine I will" Natsu said. He grabbed his black jacket and put his hoodie on and some sunglasses so no one saw him.

Natsu walked to the park to see a crowd of people around a bench and someone was standing on it. He went over there to see Lucy "Why is she singing?" he said to himself. He stood in the back and watched her sing.

_You make me,feel like I'm livin a _

_teenage dream the way you _

_turn me on I can't sleep _

_lets run away and don't ever look back,_

_don't ever look back. _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_just one touch, now baby I beleive_

_this is real so take a chance and_

_don't ever look back,don't ever look back. _

Lucy noticed a guy in the back watching her and smiling. He held up a peace sign and took of his sun glasses. It was Natsu! '_Whats he doing here?_' Lucy thought. He had on his goofy smile as usual. For some reason it made her happy. Seeing people smile always made her happy but there was something different about his...

_Imma get your heart racing _

_in my skin tight jeans tonight._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_in my skin tight jeans _

_be your teenage dream tonight_.

Lucy decided to end the song right there. When the crowd all left she went up to Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu smiled at her.

" A total coincidence. I was walking around and saw you." Natsu replied.

"Now lets get some food!"He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking off.

"Hey! when did I say I was going to go out to eat with you!"Lucy asked trying to get his hand off her wrist but it wouldn't.

"come on Luce! Just for today lets hang out!" He said with a grin. Lucy smiled back at him. "Ok"

And the two of them went out to lunch. Lucy had been smiling and laughing the whole time as Natsu told her stories about the band. They even kept hanging out afterwords. Going out to stores and walking around. That day had made Lucy,just a little, change her mind about Natsu. Even though he's still a big idiot and acts like a child, something else changed her mind of how she thought of him, bit just a little.

* * *

**How do you like it? I guess you could guess what I was listening to when I wrote this;) Hoped you liked it and I want to hear your opinion so review please?**

**Song:Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**


	4. Tears

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! Im back for another chapter:) I have been reading Ouran High School Host Club lately so... I'm on chapter 80 of that but I felt like updating. Enjoy:) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG LYRICS!**

* * *

_Everything has changed_

Lucy and the band had just finished practicing they're first song for the album when Erza came in.

"Did you see the Beep Bop Magazine?" Erza asked as she came to them and gave the magazine to Lucy. "No why?" Gray asked. Lucy's eyes were wide. "What is it?" Natsu and the rest of the band member's asked surrounding Lucy. The front cover was a picture with Natsu and Lucy holding hands and smiling. The front said **Natsu and Lucy caught holding hands in public. New couple? **

"Apparently we might be a new couple" Lucy said out loud to them. "What?!"All four of them yelled in surprise. Lucy flipped to the page that was dedicated to her and Natsu.

**Famous Lucy Heartfelia was spotted with boy band pop star Natsu Dragneel holding hands. The two were also spotted ay a nearby restaurant having lunch. They were smiling the whole time! Is Lucy really over Sabortooths Sting Eucliffe' and forgave him? Could these two be the new hottest celebrity couple? Or could they be 'just friends'?** **tweet your opinion at my Twitter!**

Wow, well now there is more attention toward you two" Jellal said to Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head "Yeah I guess, you ok Luce?" Lucy had her head down. She nodded her head and looked up to him.

"I-Im fine" Her voice cracked. She smiled a fame smile at him and started gathering her things.

" uh umm well I-I g-got to g-go, bye" Lucy's voice was hoarse as if she was about to cry. Lucy left and everybody was quiet.

"Whats wrong with her?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

"You didn't know?" Mira said as she came in the room. All eyes were on her.

"Lucy's parents were great friends and did business with the Eucliffe's. Her and Sting, their son, were best friends and played with each other all the time when they were little. They grew up with each other. When Lucy was 6 years old, I took her in when her parents died in a plane crash. " Mira explained to Natsu.(everybody else already knew about her history with Sting)

" When she was in her young teens she started acting and singing, slowly becoming famous. Sting confessed to her in the 11th grade and they started dating. They dated for four years until Lucy caught him cheating on her with Yukino Aguria, a famous model (Lucy was 21 when she found out. Now is 22). She was torn to pieces. The one person she trusted the most...betrayed her. Sting is famous with his own popular band, Sabortooth, your opponent." Erza said.

That made Natsu mad. He never liked that band but that just made him even more mad. He stormed out of the room, going to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Lucy was at her apartment, crying her heart out. She still lover Sting and he broke her heart but she did finally forgive him after a year. But it still made her upset.

She did write a song about him, forgiving him or everything he did. she grabbed her wooden guitar and her notebook with the lyrics in it and started singing the song she had wrote.

Natsu went up to her door and knocked on it. When she didn't answer he went inside, wondering why the door was unlocked. He saw her playing the guitar, her back faced to him. He could hear her voice was hoarse.

_I guess you really did it this time. Left yourself in your warpath._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope. Lost your mind tryin to get it back._

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to drawl into._

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything and everybody believed in you?_

Next to him was a dresser with pictures on it. He looked at them as he listened to her beautiful voice. One was when she was little with her parents. Her and Mirajane. A new one with his arm wrapped around her. One with the band and her with her manager's. He saw one picture frame was faced down. He lifted it up to see it cracked through the middle. But the picture was with her smiling while Sting kissed her cheek. There was another one with him and her as kids.

_It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me oh..._

_Who you are is not where you've been. Your still an innocent. Your still an innocent. _

_There's some things you can't speak of.. But tonight you'll live it all again._

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now. If only you would sing what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_

_And everything our of reach, someone bigger brought down to you. _

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till' you fell asleep? Before the monsters caught up to you?_

Natsu could tell she was crying right now. He knew how hard it was to cry and he knew what your voice sounded like. Now, he just felt like punching Sting in the face for hurting Lucy.

_It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me oh..._

_ Who you are is not where you've been. Your still an innocent._

_Its okay, life is a tough crowd, 22, and still growin' up now._

_Who you are is not what you did. your still an innocent. _

_Time turns flames to embers. You'll have new September's._

_Everyone of us has messed up too._

_Lives change like the weather. I hope you remember_

_Today is never to late to be brand new._

Natsu could tell this was a important part of the song she was singin.

_It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me oh..._

_Who you are is not where you've been. Your still an innocent._

_Its okay, life is a tough crowd, 22, and still growin' up now._

_ Who you are is not what you did. your still an innocent. Your still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on the tightrope. Its never too late to get it back. _

"That's a great song" Natsu said after a while. Lucy quickly turned around to see Natsu there.

"When did you get here" Lucy asked not caring how he barged in without permission.

"When you started singing." Natsu said as he went over to her and sat in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked her. Lucy smiled sadly at him. "Yep I'm fine!" She told him. Natsu frowned and pulled on her arm, making her come in his arms. He hugged her tight.

"I know your not" Lucy cried even more at that. She sobbed in his chest as he held her in his arms.

Both of them knowing they will be there holding each other in their arms for a while.

* * *

**Hooww do you like it?! I hoped you did:) I absolutely love Taylor Swift's music so...yeah! I'm going to use more of her songs in this story sooner of later and soon this story will be more hmm what do you call it, somewhat dramatic? Idk but I'm going to add more romance between Natsu and Lucy soon and a certain someone will come in;) Anyway I want to hear your opinion so Review please?:)**

**If you were wondering what was the beginning song is it was**

**Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sherran. **

**Lucy's Song:**

**Innocent by Taylor Swift.**


	5. Feelings

** Hello people of the world of Fanfiction! I hope you like this chapter so...YEAH!:) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG LYRICS!**

* * *

A blond haired man went op to his calendar in the studio. He went to a certain date and circled it. "I'm coming Lue" he said out loud with a smirk to no one in particular.

* * *

So they decided to add Lucy's song she sand in the apartment to the album after adding somethings to it.

"Hey I'm leaving do you want anything Luce?" Natsu asked as he was about to go grab some lunch. Lucy looked up to him. "No, I'm fine!" She said with a smile. He smiled back and then left. Lucy sighed.

"Whats up with you and Natsu?" Gray asked coming over to her. She blushed a million shades of red.

"N-Nothing!" She said quickly. She had always thought of Gray as a big brother. She could talk about anything.

"You sure about that?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. He also thought of her as the little sister he never had.

Lucy slumped down in the couch. "I don't even know myself... I mean he's just...different than everybody else. He makes me feel different. I don't understand..." she confessed. Gray smiled at her.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You will figure it out" He said. Lucy smiled at him. " Thanks Gray"

When Natsu came back all of the band besides Natsu just hung out while him ad Lucy worked on the new song.

"So the chorus would be..." Lucy started as she played the piano. Natsu sang with her.

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bits_ _enough._

_Just one second we arn't broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

_It's in the stars, Its been written in the scar's on our hearts. _

_And were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

Natsu smiled at he "Yes! That's great" Lucy smiled back at him, butterflies flying in her stomach.

"But then you would start right here..." Lucy showed her the lyrics for him to sing.

"And then we would both sing the next chorus!"Natsu suggested. Lucy smiled at him. "Yes!"

"So you would start...now" Natsu started singing from the lyrics written down on the paper.

_"I'm sorry I don't understand, where all of this is coming from._

_I thought we were fine (oh, we had everything.)_

_Your head is running wild again, My dear we still have everything._

_And its all in your mind.(Yeah but this is happening)_

_You've been having real bad dreams, uh oh, you used to lie so close to me,uh oh_

_Both:There's nothing more than empty sheets, between our love. our, oh uh our love. _

_Both:_

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bits_ _enough._

_Just one second we arn't broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

_Natsu: I never stop, your still written in the scar's on my heart._

_Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

_Lucy:Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_Natsu: I'll fix it for us_

_Lucy:We're collecting dust, but our love's enough_

_Natsu: Your holding it in,_

_Lucy: Your pouring a drink._

_Natsu: No, nothing is as bad as it seems._

_Lucy: We'll come clean!_

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bits_ _enough._

_Just one second we arn't broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

_It's in the stars, Its been written in the scar's on our hearts._

_And were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

Lucy ended the song on the piano and her and Natsu were staring at each other. Lucy really looked at the detail in his onyx eyes. Natsu did the same with her dark brown eyes. Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back. Feeling awkward, Lucy broke the silence. She was slowly taking her hand of the piano.

"Well maybe we could fix thi-" Lucy stopped when she felt Natsu put his hand on top of her hand, keeping it on the piano. His eyes stared deeply in hers. Lucy felt her face getting warmer.

"It's perfect"He whispered to her. Lucy nodded at him. They stayed like that for a while. When they finally stopped Lucy's face was red and Natsu was like normal. Lucy went to talk to Gray and Jellal.

"It looks like hot head has a soft spot for you Lucy" Gray said to her.

"He has been acting different lately, more calm you could say'' Jellal said also. Lucy looked at both of them in the eyes. "I think I like him'' She said to them. Both of them smiled.

"No dip" Gray said as he messed up the top of her head.

"Good luck Lucy" Jellal said to her. Lucy was confused.

"why say that?" she asked him. Gray and Jellal tensed up.

"Next week Lisanna, Natsu's ex, is coming back to town and meeting up with us"

* * *

**How is it?! Sorry for the cliff hanger:/ Anyway its perfectly fine for two people that are NOT in love to sing a LOVE SONG-ish song, remember that in the future in my story;) So I hope you liked this chapter and I want to hear your opinion so review please? And I need some Idea's for the songs cuz my brain is like dead;/ I only have Taylor Swift, Paramore, Avril Lavige, and Macklmore songs for the album/ tour so...gimmie ur idea's plz! Sryy for any wrong spelling!**

**Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**


	6. Lisanna

**Heyyyyyyyyyy I'm back! I hope You like this chapter so...ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy has herd of Lisanna and Natsu dating in the past. Apparently they were childhood friends. Lucy was never close to Lisanna. She was rarely at their house when Mirajane took her in but when she was she always cold towards Lucy.

"Ummm can I skip that day or something?" Lucy asked the two. Before they could answer someone came in. "Skip what day?" Natsu asked as he came into the conversation. Everybody stayed quiet.

"When Lisanna meets with us next week" Lucy said quietly but loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"Why? I bet Lisanna would love you Luce!" Natsu said with his arms spread out.

"No, She technically hates me" Lucy told Natsu as she stood up.

"But Luce! You have to go!" Natsu said with puppy dog eyes. Even though she was just his ex he wanted his childhood friend to get along with Lucy. He really loved **Lucy** and Lisanna and wanted his two favorite girls to get along. Lucy shook her head, saying no.

Natsu glared at her. "Lucy I don't care if I even have to drag you there, your going, all of us are" Natsu told her. Lucy got a little scared by his glare but then gave in.

"fine..."

*Next Week*

* * *

"Natsu! No! Don't make me go! She hates me!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get out of his grip but his hand wouldn't move off her wrist. The rest of the band acted like they didn't know who they were as Lucy and Natsu yelled at each other.

When they got to the place everybody gave them special attention. The band (and Lucy) made their way to a table and saw the white haired girl. When Lisanna saw them she smiled. She got p and came over to them. Lucy noticed that Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand harder when she came over.

"I missed you so much!" Lisanna said as she hugged Natsu.

"Yeah me too Lisanna'' Natsu said letting go of Lucy's hand and hugging her. Lisanna glared at Lucy over Natsu's shoulder. She somewhat glared back at her.

When Lisanna let go she smiled at Lucy, acting like she loved her. "Hello Lucy, long time no see" Lisanna said as she hugged Lucy real quick then moved on the Gray.

"See she's not _that_ bad" Natsu whispered to her. Lucy rolled her eyes. When they were all done hugging they sat down.

"So how was your plane ride down here?" Jellal asked her. Lisanna smiled "It was great" Lisanna said. She explained about how beautiful France is and the other places she went for modeling.

"But enough about me," Lisanna turned to Natsu and Lucy." How's the album coming along?" she asked the two of them. Lucy stayed silent.

"It's going great so far, we already have made our 4th song so far!'' Natsu explained.

"Whats wrong Lucy? Your awfully quiet" Lucy stayed silent. Lisanna smirked.

"Is it because of Sting?" Lucy glared at Lisanna.

"What the hell do you know about Sting?" Lucy asked her.

"Not much, I met up with him on the plane. He's back on town too. He even said he might stop by your place" Lisanna told her, knowing she would get upset. Everybody stayed quiet. No one dared to make a sound.

Lisanna was the one there when Sting and Lucy were together. Lisanna was the one who actually made Sting cheat on Lucy for some_ reason's._

Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom. "Luce!'' Natsu yelled but she just kept walking.

"I'll be back" Natsu said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Lisanna smirked and then started talking again.

Natsu went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Luce, its me" no answer. "Luce" no answer.

"I'm coming in ok?'' Natsu opened the door to see her head down on the sink.

''Luce..." Natsu whispered.

Lucy turned around to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She went to Natsu and he hugged her as she continued to cry in his chest. When she calmed down she pulled away.

"Next week..."Lucy said. Natsu put on a confused face.

"Yeah, what about next week?" He asked her. He saw a tear stream down her cheek and he wiped it with his finger.

"My birthday. Next Thursday. He's coming to see me next Thursday" Lucy told him as she looked up in his onyx eyes.

"Well I'll make sure that he wont hurt you again, ok?" Natsu as he smiled kindly at her. Lucy blushed a little.

"ok..." she said. What she had not been expecting was that Natsu leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy blushed even more when he pulled away.

"So cheer up ok!"Natsu said as he put on his goofy smile and left the bathroom.

Lucy put her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her and then smiled. She walked out of the bathroom happy as can be.

Little did she know was that that dense idiot was making her fall in love with him by the second.

* * *

** How do you like it!? I hope you did :) I added a hint about the true reason behind Sting and Lucy ;) I even added a kiss on the cheek for you guys^^ Sorry if its kinda fast paced:/ Thank you soo much for all the sweet reviews! I love hearing your opinion so keep reviewing for me and I'll keep updating for you! And If any of you like the Harvest Moon AP/TOT and like the pairing ChaseXAngela/Akari check out my new one shot 'Why He Fell In Love' Thanks again! And I need some song suggestions for the future so if you could help me out with that too that would be great:)**


	7. Planning and Flashbacks

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'm sorry I'm updating so late I have been busy with getting ready for school and all but I'll try to update more sooner. I hope you like it so Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Everybody was at the studio planing Lucy's birthday party.

" So the party will be on her birthday night" Erza said to the band. "What did you guys get for her birthday?" She asked curious about it. Everybody told her what they got her.

"We should decorate with the colors yellow, purple and bright neon blue. Lucy loves those colors" Mira told them. They all nodded.

"I'll be in charge with the food" Lisanna said holding up her hand with Juvia. Erza wrote down that on her clipboard and they were in charge of that.

" Lucy does like our music so we should play a couple songs for her" Jellal suggested to them.

"Good point, my cousin does love your band. She has a bunch of your songs on her iPod." Leo told them. The band looked at him in shock.

"Your her cousin?!" They all yelled out in surprised. Leo nodded.

"I'm very close to her. I have known her for a while now but I had lived out in France for my whole life and I had just moved here a couple years ago. I'm like the brother she has never had" Leo explained with a smile.

"So what songs does Lucy like from us?" Gray asked changing the subject.

"Light em up, Guardian Angel, Right here and Grenade'' Natsu told them.

Lisanna glared at him. He had written Grenade about Lisanna, breaking his heart. But he would still do anything for her. You could tell he trusted Lucy more than Lisanna. He always got uncomfortable when she was around. Sure,he did love her as a friend but cared for Lucy more. Even though he has only known her for about 3 months.

"How do you know those were her favorite songs?" Lisanna asked in a curious tone.

"She told me that she likes how you can rock to Light em up and how its a fun song. She feels loved and calm when she listened to Guardian Angel and Right here. But she never told me why she liked Grenade though. But she told me she really likes how Gajeel plays the drums and how Gray and Jellal play the guitar in Light em up. She also told me she loves to hear my voice."Natsu explained to them.

"So its those songs" Erza said writing them down."Who will keep her busy all day?" Erza asked. Natsu volunteered.

"So Now its all planned out now"

* * *

Lucy was peacefully writing a song about Sting on the piano. She cried less and less about him, preparing herself for him to come on her birthday party. She knew about the party but was not aloud to plan it out with them. Sting would always meet up with her on her birthday but except the one day last year. That's when her world came crashing down.

Flashback

_'Lucy walked down the streets, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Sting Eucliffle'. They had been together for 5 years now. They smiled and laughed as they talked to each other. _

_"Your coming to my birthday party this Friday right?" Lucy asked her best friend/boyfriend. Sting smiled at her. "Of course Lue! You know that" He said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lue...He always called her that. It always made her smile._

_They walked passed a local store and Lucy saw that the magazine was out. She looked at it and grabbed one. _

_"What are you looking at?" sting asked but he didn't get an answer. Sting looked over at the magazine and his eyes widened. _

_** Sting Eucliffle' caught hugging famous model Yukino Aguria. Is this boy band pop star cheating on Lucy Heartfelia?**_

_On the front cover there was a picture of him hugging Yukino. Lucy stopped walking with Sting._

_"Lue, you know that isn't true" Sting said to her. Lucy looked up at him with teary eyes. Sting cringed. He hated seeing her cry. He went up to her and put his hands on her cheeks. He wyped away her tears with his thumb. _

_"I'm not cheating on you. I promise. That's my cousin"Sting had told her as he tapped his foot a little on the ground. "So don't cry, ok?'' Lucy nodded slowly. Sting smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips. _

_ On her birthday all of her friends from high school came. So did a couple of Sting's friends that she was close friends with. She stood the in her fancy red dress and red lipstick with her hand bag in her hands, a gift Sting had given her last year for her birthday. Everybody was having a good time. talking and laughing with each other. Everyone except Lucy. She looked around for Sting the whole time, wondering where he was. She stayed there until the party was over._

_ She then realized that when the other day when the other day he had said he wasn't cheating, he tapped his left foot. He always did that when he was nervous or when he was lying. That was the moment when she knew. Lucy them fell to her knees and cried. She cried like a baby that just came out of a mother's womb. She couldn't even move because she was so shocked. Mirajane had took her home that night. She didn't speak for days. _

_ When she finally met up with Sting again she told him she knew. He tried to explain what really happened but Lucy just ignored it. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She had trusted him with all her heart. She really didn't even get over it until Mira had told her about working with Fairy Tail. She treasures the time she has with the band because they have changed her life completely._

_End~_ Lucy sighed as she thought about that time. Her train of thought got interrupted when her phone rang. Lucy answered it, wondering who it was since it was an unknown number.

"Hello, Who is this?'' Lucy asked with a smile. There was silence for a while.

"It's me'' Lucy's eyes widened. She knew that voice too was speechless. First she was thinking about him and writing a song about him and then there he is on the phone!

"How did you get my number?" Lucy asked as she clenched her fist.

''I never deleted it from my phone." Sting said. More silence.

"Look Lue, I need to talk to you in person. I'll be there at your birthday party next Monday" Sting said, breaking the awkward moment. Lucy teared up from hearing him calling her Lue again.

"Lue don't cry I need to talk to you" Sting said knowing she was crying. He has known this girl all his life. "N-No don't come. I don't...I don't want to s-see you" And with that she hung up. Tears stream down her face.

Her phone rang again. She looked at it to see it was Natsu. Lucy wiped her tears and answered the phone, trying not to sound like she just cried.

"Hey Luce, do you wanna hang out today? There is this really cool restaurant I saw the other day and I think you would like it. You wanna go?" Natsu asked in his cheery voice. Lucy smiled.

"Sure, let me get ready" Lucy said as she stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" and he hung up.

Lucy realized something. Even though she is still trying to get over Sting, She knew she loved Natsu. And being with him just made her fall in love even more.

* * *

**There it is! I hoped you liked it! I just want to say sorry for all of you people who don't like StingXLucy. I don't either but honestly I think Sting is pretty cute^^. BUT! I'm all out for NaLu. I'm like that for NaLi too. I hate it but Lisanna is pretty. Also Mira and a bunch of others. Yeah and sorry if you guys actually like Lisanna(like I do) since I'm like making her evil in here :P Anyway I'm soon going to go in more in depth of what happened with Natsu and Lisanna(Like I did here with Sting and Lucy) later on but just a reminder...THIS IS 100% A NALU FANFIC! I hoped you liked it al all so yeah. I want to hear your opinion so review please?:) and I love all the songs I mentioned and they are really good so if you don't know them you should listen to them.**

**Light em up by Fallout Boy**

**Right Here by Ashes Remain**

**Guardian Angel by Red jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Grenade by Bruno Mars.**


	8. The Birthday Day

**Hello Fanfictioner's! I hope you like this one and thank you for all the sweet reviews! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG LYRICS! Sorry for any misspells!**

* * *

The party was that night and Natsu was out with Lucy.

"Can't we just go ahead and go to the party?"Lucy asked as they both walked around outside. She had been up since 4 am last night thinking about Natsu and Sting and a bunch of other things.

"No you have 7 hours left" Natsu said as he chuckled at the pouting Lucy.

they both went into a store and they looked at all the different styles of clothing.

"Tell me, what were you like before you got famous?" Natsu asked wondering about how her past life was.

"I was a waitress at a cocktail bar" Lucy said as she pick up a pink shirt she thought was cute. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Around my late teens I worked there with Sting when we dated. You might know him but my manager was Fried Justine." Lucy said as she caught a glance from Natsu.

"The bands assistant manager?!" Natsu said surprised. Lucy laughed.

"Yeah We went to the same high school together when I was a freshman and he was a senior." Lucy told him as they both walked to a different section in that store. Natsu smiled.

"Wow I didn't know tha-" "OH MY GOD ITS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFELIA!" The two turned around to see some paparazzi and some fans. Natsu cursed under his breath. They all came up to Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy are you and Natsu dating?"

"Would you sign my book?"

"What are you and Lucy doing out together?"

"Are you two on a date for Lucy's birthday?"

They all made a circle around Natsu and Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"Me and Natsu are just hanging out today for my birthday" Lucy said kindly to the group of people. She signed some things for the fans. Natsu decided to play along and talk to them too.

"Are you and Natsu dating?'' one person asked as they took some pictures of the two.

"No were just friends" Natsu told them.

"So Lucy, your completely over Sting Eucliffe'?" Another one asked. Lucy stayed quiet for a second.

"Yes, Me and Sting are long gone and over" Lucy confirmed to them. Natsu looked over to her to see if she looked sad or anything but she was perfectly fine.

_'something must have happened' _Natsu thought.

"Natsu, i it true that you still have feelings for Lisanna Strauss?" a cameraman asked.

"Hell no" Natsu told them as he glared at them. Once they finally got rid of them they walked in silence.

"He called the other day, Sting" Lucy said quietly. Natsu looked over at her.

"What did he say"He said, keeping back his anger.

"He confirmed about coming tonight and that he needed to talk to me about something important."

"Luce I'll be by your side the whole time when he is there" Natsu told her. He looked into her eyes with determination. Lucy looked up back at him.

"Thank you" She whispered to him as she gave him a hug. Natsu hugged her back and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her scent. A mixture of cherries and cinnamon. He loved that smell.

"Do you have your song ready for him tonight?" Natsu asked after they were done hugging. Lucy nodded.

Lucy was going to sing him a song at her birthday when he gets there and Natsu will be playing the guitar for her while she sings.

"I just hope tonight will go well..."

* * *

"This one goes out to the birthday girl that I will always be there for!" Natsu yelled to the crowd of people as he saw Lucy go up to the front of the room. They were at her party and he was about to sing to her.

_I can see every tear you've cried. Like an ocean in your the pain and the scares have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you've faced, through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told._

Natsu was looking at her when he performed. He then held out his hand to her and she looked at him with a surprised face. She took it and them he pulled her up to the stage.

_I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down._

_I will always... be the one that took your place._

_When the rain falls, I wont let go, I'll be right here._

Natsu walked around the blushing Lucy while he was singing. He held her hand the whole time. But then the music changed into a different tune. That surprised Lucy. Natsu was smiling at her as he was about to sing a different song.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace._

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find, deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever.I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Lucy's eyes started to tear up. He was making her feel special. Like she belonged in this world. After her parents had died she just wanted to give up hope. But now, Natsu is making her wonder why she ever thought about that. Natsu smiled and put both of his hands on the sides of her cheeks and wiped away her teary eyes with his thumb.

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay...Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_.  
_ And stars are falling all for us._  
_Days grow longer and night grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one.I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever.I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Natsu ended the song right there. Lucy kept crying tears and Natsu hugged her while he laughed and the crowd cheered. Lisanna glared at them from a distance. Lucy pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Natsu" Natsu smiled at her. "No problem"

Everybody went to the kitchen after that to open presents. Lucy got clothes, shoes, bracelets, anklets, and all sorts of stuff. Natsu then went up and gave her a small box.

"Whats this?" Lucy asked as she started opening it.

"Your birthday present weirdo!" Natsu said as he smiled at her. Lucy somewhat smiled/glared at him as she looked inside the box. He eyes widened when the saw a necklace. It was a purple heart that was on fire at the top. There were rhinestones on the outline of the turned over the necklace and on the back engraved said "Happy Birthday Luce!-Natsu" Lucy smiled and then looked up at Natsu.

"I love it" She told him as she got up and gave him a hug. she thanked him and then he put it around her neck. She looked at it again then turned around and hugged Natsu again.

Everybody went back to their business, talking and laughing with each other. Everybody eventually going up to Lucy and saying Happy birthday. Lucy was talking to some friends from high school and Erza, Mirajane and Natsu. They talked and laughed. Lucy introduced the band to Fried Justine, and Lyon Vastia. Juvia and Leo came up and talked to them and then left with Gray and Lyon. Then Lucy was left with talking to Natsu, Mira, and Erza.

Someone tapped Lucy's shoulder. Lucy turned around and her smile faded. Erza and Mira stayed quiet but angry and Natsu glared.

"Sting!?"

* * *

**How do you like it!? Sorry for the cliff hanger:/ But i will update again so stay with me:) So the song Natsu was singing was actually 2 different songs I mixed together...kinda so the first song is ****Right Here by Ashes Remain**** and then when he started to walk around Lucy when she was on stage and sing again that song was ****Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**** so yeah... I want to hear your opinion so review please?:) **


	9. Truths

**Hey I'm back for another chap!;) ENJOY!I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG LYRICS!**

* * *

Lucy was starting to tear up. She hasn't seen that face in 2 years. He had gotten a bit taller but still had his blonde hair and the scar above his left eye. Natsu then went up next to Lucy and held her hand.

"Hey, Lue" Sting said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the glaring Natsu. Erza and Mira had left to give them privacy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she fought back with her tears. Her voice was cracking.

"I told you I would be here." Sting told her. Natsu never left his glare off him, which made Sting even more uncomfortable.

"I know but I didn't really believe it..." Lucy said. It was silent for a while.

"Look Lue I-" "Don't call her that" Natsu interrupted. Sting looked over at him and rose a brow.

"Your Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, right? I'm Sting Eucliffe' of Sabortooth" Sting held out his hand toward Natsu to shake, tying to make the aura from him less uncomfortable. Natsu took his hand that wasn't holding Lucy's hand and shook Stings...then twisting it to nearly break off his hand. Sting shrieked in pain.

"Natsu!" Lucy hit his shoulder lightly and the Natsu eventually let go of his hand.

"Damn, you almost broke my hand off!" Sting said as he held his now fractured wrist. He put the bone that was popping out back in place and hissed in pain.

"That was where I was going for" Natsu said coldly to him. The two glared at each other for a while. Gray was about to walk up to them when he saw Sting. He went over to Lucy's side.

"What is he doing here?!" Gray asked her. Lucy blew it off and asked him to go get ice.

"Look I need to talk to you about things so can we talk somewhere private?" Sting asked as he glanced at Natsu, knowing he's already on bad terms with him. Gray came back and shoved the ice at him after glaring first. He left to somewhere else, knowing Natsu will take care of it.

Lucy thought about it before saying yes but it looked like Natsu was going with them. Lucy led the two boys outside to a deck with a table and chairs. It was dark outside so you could see the stars. The three of them sat down. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Please, just for now..." Lucy said in a soft tone and pleading eyes knowing that it would be hard for Sting to talk with him there. Natsu looked at her for a moment ad then sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." Natsu said as he stood up. He took her hand and squeezed it one last time and glaring at Sting one last time before going inside.

"Sorry, he can be protective sometimes..."Lucy said to him. Sting smiled at her for a moment but then there was the silence again.

"How's your wrist?" Lucy asked concerned for her Betrayer/Ex-Boyfriend. Sting looked down at his wrist again before meeting with her eyes again.

"Oh it's fine" He said. More silence.

"Look I need to tell you the-" "I wrote you a song..." Lucy interrupted as she grabbed her guitar that just so happened to be outside for no apparent reason. **(A/N:I know this song is supposed to use a piano but just imagine using a guitar Ok?)**

Lucy started playing the guitar for the beginning then started singing.

_You should've been there, Should've burst through the door with that "Baby I'm right here" smile_

_And it would've felt like, a million little shining stars had just aligned. And I would've been so...happy_

_Summer lights glisten, I've got my eye on the door Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking. People ask me how I've been as I comb back through my memory  
How you said you'd be here_

_You said you'd be...here_

Sting kept looking straight into her eyes as she played the song. He carefully listened to the lyrics as she sang. The lyrics were already tearing him up inside.

_And it was like slow motion. Standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick  
With no one to impress_

_And they're all laughing, As I'm looking around the room And there was one thing missing_

_And that was the moment I knew_

_And the hours pass by, Now I just wanna be alone But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong..._

_So they follow me down the hall._

_And there in the bathroom, I try not to fall apart as the sinking feeling starts_

_As I say hopelessly_

_"He said he'd be here."_

That part made Sting want to cry. He really did hurt her more than he thought. He could see tears in her eyes as he watched one fall down her cheek.

_And it was like slow motion. Standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick  
With no one to impress_

_And they're all laughing, asking me about you But there was one thing missing. And that was the moment I knew._

_What do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one who means the most to you Is the one who didn't show?_

_You should have been here...And I would've been so happy_

Sting could see Natsu at the door looking st them with that other dude Gray. Sting is just regretting everything now as he watch Lucy cry and sing.

_And it was like slow motion. Standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick  
With no one to impress_

_And they're all standing around me singing "Happy birthday to you"  
But there was one thing missing. And that was the moment I knew.  
_

_Ohhh, I knew, Ohhh_

_You called me later and said "I'm sorry I didn't make it"  
_

_And I said "I'm sorry too"  
_

_And that was the moment I knew._

When Lucy finished the song she wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears. Lucy looked at Sting and he had tears in his eyes. The sight made her want to cry more. In the 22 years of knowing him she had only seen him cry a couple times. Sting put his hands to his face and set his elbows on his knees.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry. I didn't want to...I never wanted any of this to happen!" Sting yelled out. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Then why did you?" Lucy asked concerned for the crying singer.

"I was forced to! I never wanted to cheat on you with Yukino. Yukino wouldn't even do that to you! She would never betray you like I did! She was forced to too!" Sting told her. Lucy was shocked. Her and Yukino had been close also. The two of them met in middle school and grew up together with Sting.

"Who forced you two?"

"Lisanna! She threatened me with my parents company and Yukino with her's! She wanted revenge. Revenge on you. She said she would bring both of our companies down if we didn't fake dated and cheat on you. Yukino and I never wanted to betray you... never! It tore us apart when you found out. Yukino said she tried to talk to you but you never listened. I get that but still...Were sorry...We never wanted to hurt you like that!" Sting kept crying. Lucy was crying too. She went over to him and gave him a hug. Sting hugged her back hard. "Were sorry" Sting whispered. Lucy cried in his chest.

"I forgive you" She whispered back to him. And the two of them stayed like that for a while. When they both let go they smiled at each other.

"Ok, so why did she want revenge?" Lucy asked after the two of them had calmed down.

"She said she wanted revenge on you for taking her sister away from her." Sting confirmed. Lisanna had never been around her sister after she moved in. It was always Lucy and Mira. Mira had always tried to spend time with Lisanna too but Lisanna shoved her to the side all the time.

"So I guess it's too late for us to get back together huh?" Sting said glancing back at Natsu who was staring at them. Lucy smiled and turned around and glanced back at him.

"Yeah, I'm already in love with him after 3 months" Lucy said as she smiled at him. Sting smiled back at her.

"Well call Yukino later and talk to her. She has been upset ever since this happened so..yeah. Friends?" Sting asked as he held out his hand towards her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you big dummy!" Lucy said as she hugged him again. When they pulled away Lucy led him to Natsu. The two of them still didn't like each other but at least she had her best friend back.

And she definitely wanted to me more than friends with a certain pink haired boy who she worked with. And she would definitely make that happen soon.

* * *

**How was it!? I hoped you liked it and I really like Sting (but not StiLu) so I decided to make him the somewhat good guy. You'll see him more often in here now and I'll show his personality more soo...YEAH! I really love hearing your opinion so review please?:)**


	10. Arguments

**HELLLOOOOOOO! 10th chapter!*Woot* *Woot* I hope you enjoy this one:) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! and sorry if I have been kinda late with updating I have been watching A LOT of Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood episodes and EdXWinry amv^^ anyway ENJOY! And sorry this ones kinda short:/  
**

* * *

The next day after all of what happened Lucy had told Natsu everything that happened. He was shocked when he found out that Lisanna was behind all of it. More or less he was angry. He was still ticked off at Sting for what he did but somewhat warmed up to him.

Natsu was on his way over to Lisanna and Mira's place to 'talk' about 'things'. When he got to the house Mira had opened the door when he knocked.**(A/N:Lucy had already moved out of Mira's house when she was 19)**

"Oh hi Natsu! What can I do for you?" Mira asked as he walked into their small house.

"I need to talk to Lisanna. Now" Natsu said as he showed his angry expression towards the white haired childhood friend.

"You have good timing, I'm talking to her now" Mira said as she led him to the living room where Lisanna was. She was sitting on the couch. She looked up and saw him and her personality changed quickly from sad to overjoyed.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you here in a while!" Lisanna said as she stood up and walked towards him. She gave him an innocent smile but that made Natsu look at her in disgust.

"I'll leave you two alone for now" Mira said as she left to a different room in the house.

"We need to talk"Natsu said coldly but Lisanna didn't catch it.

"Yeah me and you haven't talked alone for a while since I got back." Lisanna said with a smile.

"I'm not here to 'catch up' Lisanna. We need to talk about Lucy" Natsu told her as he followed her to the couches and sat down.

"What about _her_" Lisanna asked, obviously annoyed that he came to talk about her.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been doing horrible things to her?! Why do you hate her so much?!" Natsu asked as he started to raise his voice.

"Who said I hated her and did bad things to her?" She asked with a smirk, trying to be smart.

"Well you obviously do since you **forced two people she trusted the most to betray her**! What kind of person makes someones boyfriend cheat on their best friend for revenge? Why do you want revenge so much?!" Natsu yelled. He was now standing up.

"Because She's a horrible person! You don't know her Natsu! You don't know anything about the wrench...she took away whats most precious to me...Why are you defending her so much?! Stay away from her! What happened to us?! Huh? You never pay any attention to me anymore! That girl deserved everything she got! What happened to us? What happened to 'The cutest celebrity couple'? What happened to us!?"Lisanna yelled back with her standing up now.

"Don't say that about Lucy! There is no 'us' anymore. The only reason we broke up was because _you_ were too _controlling_! Telling me what to do and when to do it. Your not my freakin mom!"

"I am not controlling. Your the one who is making up lies just to defend yourself and Lucy!"

"Oh really?! Says the person who tells me to Stay away from her!"

"Because she is a slutty whore!"

"Lucy is not a whore! Your just saying that because your jealous of her!"

"Me? Jealous of _her_? I could never want to be like that wrench! I could care less about her"

"If you could less about her than why do you want revenge from her so much?"

"BECAUSE SHE TOOK WHATS MINE!" Tears were welling up in Lisanna's eyes.

"You...Mira...That's what she took away fro me!" She yelled as she sat back down on the couch as tears went down her cheeks.

"Why do you even like her so much? You should be with me...not that stealer...Be with me!"

Natsu looked down at her thinking how did he ever fall in love with her in the past. All she has been trying to do is get back at Lucy for 'taking' whats her's. She just wants to have more time with Mira.

"I wont date you" Natsu said on one breath.

"WHY!?" Lisanna asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I already love Lucy" Natsu said. His face expression softened a little. Natsu was starting to walk out the door but then stopped.

"And one more thing, revenge would get you no where" Natsu said before he slammed the door shut.

Mira walked out and talked to Lisanna, telling her to just tell her when she wanted to spend time with her older sister.

And with that out of the picture, Natsu walked down back to FT Studio's determined to finish the album and get the girl he fell in love with.

* * *

**How is it!? So this was what I meant when I wanted to get deeper into Natsu and Lisanna's past together so... I'm going to try to add in more NaLu moments from now on and all so...I hoped you liked it and review for me cuz I wanna see your opinion:)**


	11. Be yourself

**Hey I'm back! Hope you like it and ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG LYRICS!**

* * *

"1,2,3,4"

_My songs know what you did in the dark!_

_So light em up,up,up!_

_Light em up,up,up X2_

_I'm on fire!_

_So light em up,up,up!_

_Light em up,up,up X2_

_I'm on fire!_

_Whoa! (I'm in the dark dark)_

"Alright that's it for now" Erza said as the band ended practice. Even though they were not practicing with Lucy they still sang as a band.

Natsu went over to the couch and looked at his dark green book with a pen in his hand.

"What's that lover boy?" Gray asked earning a glare from Natsu. He went over to him and snatched the book out of his hand.

"Hey give that back you idiot!" Natsu yelled trying to grab the book back but had no luck.

"Looks like flame head's writing a song for Lucy, eh?" Gray said looking at the lyrics written down.

"Pinky's fallin for bunny girl eh?" Gajeel asked as he came over to them.

" _To the sky flyin high_  
_ Take me to the moon_  
_ Day or night, we don't have to say a word_  
_ Cuz you make me feel like I'm intoxicated_  
_ Intoxicated"_

Gray said as he scrolled through the lyrics. There were other songs he has written for Lucy in there too. Natsu grabbed the book and headed for the door.

"Shut up! I'm leaving!" He said as he slammed the door. Jellal sighed.

"When will he ever learn..." The others agreed with them.

* * *

Natsu walked down the streets of Hollywood at night wondering where was Lucy. She had said she was taking the next 2 days off.

"Where are you Luce!" Natsu asked himself as he walked quickly, ignoring the couple of paparazzi behind him. They obviously just getting pictures.

He then walked by a place that said "Magnolia's Bar and Club" He raised a brow and the wen inside. He saw some tables off to the side and a bar on the other side of the room. In the middle was a dance floor where a bunch of people were dancing to the music that was blaring and there was a stage off to the side. He then went over to the bar to order a drink, ignoring all the girls that were drunk and asking to dance with them. He heard some people shout"Natsu Dragneel!" but no one really came up to him.

When he got to the bar he saw a blonde guy with his back towards him.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled to get the mans attention. The guy turned around to see Natsu.

"Sting/Natsu!" The two glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I should be asking the same" Sting said doing the same. They stared at each other for a while but it stopped when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Sting could you give me a cloth?" Lucy said as she came up to the bar. She looked at Natsu and was shocked.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked just as surprised as Sting.

"I should be asking you that" Natsu said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wondering why she would be here out of all places.

"I used to work here, you know me working at a cocktail bar?" Lucy said as she caught the cloth Sting threw her.

"Me and Sting are just helping out for the night" She said as she smiled at Natsu. Natsu smiled back at her. Then a guy went up to Lucy.

"Hey your up" The man said before disappearing out in the crowd of people again. Lucy turned around towars Natsu and Sting.

"Well I'm up" She said as she took off her apron and then went out to the crowd. Natsu followed her and she went up on stage.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" She asked through the microphone and the crowd went wild. And then she started singing.

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes(toes) Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)_  
_ Boys blowin up our phones (phones)_

_Drop toppin Payin our favorite cd's_  
_ Pullin up to the parties_  
_ Tryin to get alittle tipsy..._

Lucy was dancing to the music she was singing also. But it looked a little off to Natsu. It doesn't seem like Lucy would sing that kind of song and work in a club/bar.

_Dont stop, make it pop. Dj boom the speaker's up!_  
_ Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight._  
_ Tick tock on the clock _  
_ But the party dont stop no _

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_ _X2_

_Dont stop, make it pop. Dj boom the speaker's up!_  
_ Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight._  
_ Tick tock on the clock _  
_ But the party dont stop no _

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_ _X2_

Natsu wasn't really liking this side of Lucy. She didn't seem like she was having fun up there. She looked uncomfortable. Like she didn't like singing this. She usually gets engaged in the music and has a fun time but this time she looks different.

_Aint got a care in the the world but got plenty of beer._  
_ Aint got no money in my pocket,_  
_ But I'm already here._

_And now the dudes are lining up Cuz they here we got swagger_  
_ But we kick em' to the curb _  
_ unless they look like Mic jagger_

Lucy didn't like this song at all but the boss of this place wanted her to sing songs like this. Apparently to get more customers. She looked at Natsu and knew what he was thinking.

_I'm talkin about Everybody gettin drunk, drunk_  
_ Boys tryin to touch my junk, junk_  
_ Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk,drunk_

_Now,now We goin till they kick us out, out._  
_ And the police shut us down_

_Dont stop, make it pop. Dj boom the speaker's up!_  
_ Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight._  
_ Tick tock on the clock _  
_ But the party dont stop no _

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_ _X2_

_Dont stop, make it pop. Dj boom the speaker's up!_  
_ Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight._  
_ Tick tock on the clock _  
_ But the party dont stop no _

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_ _X2_

Lucy quickly ended the song there and got off stage. Her shift was done anyway so she left with Natsu. They were walking in silence as they looked at the dark night sky.

"What was that?" Natsu asked as he kept gazing at the stars in the was surprised by the sudden question.

"What do you mean?" She asked getting nervous by the second.

"Back there on stage. That wasn't you" Natsu said as he glanced at her. She blushed.

"What do you mean?! Of course that was me!"

"That's not what I meant!" Natsu said. He had stopped walking and was staring intensely at her. Lucy stopped to and stared back at him.

"That song...It wasn't you. You didn't enjoy performing that song tonight, didn't you?" Natsu asked knowing he had one this prediction. Lucy stared at him in shock.

"How did you..."

"The way you sang. It was like you were not happy. You didn't like that song. Am I correct?" Natsu asked again.

"Yeah..."Lucy mumbled looking away from him. Natsu smirked and walked over to her.

"You shouldn't sing a song you don't like and that's not your style. Everybody has a different style in music and that song wasn't your style. Natsu lifted her head to face him.

"So just sing what you like and be yourself, ok?" Natsu said in a soft voice. Lucy gazed into his onyx eyes and slowly nodded.

Natsu then leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead which made her blush like crazy. He pulled away and he walked her to her apartment hand in hand.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't worry I'll get them together soon! And I'm not insulting this song or anything I just wanted Natsu to tell her to be herself and not sing a song that's not her style. I actually like that song though^^ so yeah please review and all and Thanks!**

**Beginning song: Light em' up by Fallout Boy**

**Natsu's Lyrics:Intoxicated by the Cab(Imma add more lyrics to this song in the story later;)**

**Lucy's Song:Tick Tock by Ke$ha**


	12. Visits

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR LYRICS!**

* * *

Lucy was in her apartment lying on the couch. Her iPod was blaring out lyrics of songs she loved. Then one of her favorite songs came on and she started singing along with it as she got up to make lunch.

_Once upon a time A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone_

_You found meX3 e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell apart  
You took a step back_

_Without meX3 e-e-e-e_

Lucy took out the sandwich bread and a couple other items to make her sandwich.

_And He's long gone When he's next to me  
And I realize  
The blame is on me._

_Cause' I knew you were trouble When you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh!_

_Cause' I knew you were trouble When you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

The door bell rang and Lucy went over to it and opened it to see the band and a blue haired girl.

_Trouble X3_"Hey Luce" "Hi" "Hey Lucy" "Hi bunny girl" "Oh MY GOD IT'S LUCY HEARTFELIA!"

Lucy said hi and smiled at the blue haired girl. She had a orange ribbon in her hair and was a little shorter than her with glasses.

"Who might you be?" Lucy asked ignoring the fact that the rest of the band was already inside. The girl held out her hand to shake.

"Levy McGarden. You might know me by Gajeel's Girlfriend" She said with a smile. Lucy smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you! I have heard a lot about you" Lucy said as Levy squealed in excitement. The two went inside to her apartment and saw all the guys on the couch making their selves at home.

"You guys could at least tell me you were coming over" Lucy said going over to Natsu with a frown on her face. Natsu looked up at her and smiled which made her blush.

"We wanted to surprise you!" He said to her. All the others were watching tv. Someone then grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Hey we should go talk in your room"Levy said with a smile. Lucy smiled back and said sure.

The two went in her room and talked about a lot of things and found out they have a lot in common. There was a book on Lucy's bed and Levy grabbed it asked what it was.

"Oh its just some song lyrics and stuff" Lucy said letting the girl look through it. She wouldn't let anyone else look at it except a couple people but she already trusted Levy.

"Who is this about?" Levy asked reading some lyrics. Lucy looked over at the lyrics and blushed.

"Do you want me to play it? I could if you wanna hear it." Lucy said taking the book from her and going over to the piano in her room.

"Sure! I'd love to" Levy said going over there with her.

* * *

"Where did shrimp and bunny girl run off to?" Gajeel asked as he got bored from the news.

"They went to do girl talk in Lucy's room" Gray said to him.

"I'm going to go check on them" Natsu said getting up and going to Lucy's room he then heard the piano. He stayed near the door so the two couldn't see him and listened.

* * *

_Heart..beats...fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave.  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone All of my doubt  
suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer._

Her voice was as soft as can be. He knew it was Lucy. Natsu loved to hear her play the piano. It was so calming. He was also listening to the lyrics closely.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid_  
_ I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years. I've loved you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything away  
Whats standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Natsu listened thinking if she was singing about him. Or probably Sting. She might still has feelings for him. After all the whole gap between the two is gone. But he had a feeling she was falling for him. Every time Natsu says something or smiles at her she blushes red.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid_  
_ I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years. I've loved you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed That I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

There was a part with just the piano. It was just so beautiful to him. It felt as if she was specifically singing to him

_One step closer__ One step closer  
_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid_  
_ I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years. I've loved you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed That I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Lucy ended the song and then there was silence. Natsu was about to go back to the band when Levy spoke.

"Who is it by?" She asked. Silence.

"Come on you can tell me" Silence.

Lucy breathed in and then exhaled. "Its about Natsu" "EEEPPPP! Really?!"

Natsu was shocked to the confession but then smiled. He know has a chance to get her. He was so happy he couldn't help it. He was then about to go back but he tripped and fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as she got up and went to the door.

"Natsu!? Were you there the whole time?!" Lucy asked as she started to blush a really bright red.

"Yeah"He said as he started to get up. Levy had came over and smiling like an idiot.

"I'll leave to give you two some privacy" Levy said and she went over to her boyfriend.

"Did you hear the song?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu nodded and she blushed even more.

"Did..Did you hear what I said afterwords..." Lucy asked quietly. Natsu chuckled and smiled kindly at her.

"Yes" Lucy's head was now on a train of thought of what would happen next and all the possibilities on what would happen next.

"Look I understand if you don't feel the same towards me so lets just forget tha-" "I can't just forget this Lucy!" Natsu interrupted.

"I do...I love you too. So be with me" Natsu said as he walked towards her until they were only centimeters apart. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Be with me" He whispered to her. Lucy nodded slowly and then Natsu leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lucy kissed him back as tears started going down her cheeks. Natsu pulled away from her and chuckled.

"You weirdo, why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Don't call me weird!" Lucy said as she looked away. Natsu laughed and kissed her again thinking.

"I'm Finally with the girl I love"

* * *

**Ehehe I was feeling generous:) Well there you have it! They are together now! I'll update soon so stay with me:) **

**First song: I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Lucy's Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**


	13. Band to Band

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG!**

* * *

"Come..ha on Stop..haha... it please!"

"No your fun to play with"

"Natsu PLEASE! hahahaha"

"No"

Natsu had pinned Lucy to the couch and was on top of her tickling her to death. Her and Natsu had been dating for 2 months now. Gray was out getting food, Gajeel went to pick up Levy, Jellal was out with Erza to get some more equipment for the band and Mira was home with Lisanna today so it was just the two of them together today until they come back to the studio.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Natsu stopped when he heard this.

"Anything?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Anything" Lucy said as she was trying to catch her breath.

Natsu went to a different room for a second and then came out with a bunny suit.

"I want you to where this" Natsu said as he threw the costume at her.

Lucy looked at him horrified and then went to the bathroom while growling and glaring at her pink haired boyfriend but all he did was smirk.

When Lucy came out in the bunny suit Natsu burst out laughing(**A/N: She's wearing the bunny suit that's in Fairy Tail Ova 3: Memory days) **Lucy just stood there with her face as red as a tomato.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked annoyed. Natsu smiled at her and went over to where she was. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"You look great" He whispered to her. Lucy looked away from him.

"You perv" she called him which made him chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Lucy kissed him back with no other choice. Natsu slipped his tongue in her mouth which made her moan in delight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his pink spiky hair. Natsu started walking her to the wall and pinned her up against it. They made out for a little while more and then decided to stop.

"I'm taking this thing off" a flushed red Lucy said as she headed to the bathroom.

"I could take it off for you!" Natsu called out to her. Lucy flushed even more.

"NO! SHUT UP!"She yelled and then slammed the bathroom door leaving a smirking pink haired singer alone.

* * *

"So I want to hear your new song" Erza said as she stood in front of the band mates(and Lucy) with Mirajane by her side.

"Ok Erza!" Lucy said happily. The band then started setting up and then when they were ready to sing they started

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4" The band started playing their instruments and the Lucy started singing.

_"Lets make a mess.__ Steal a kiss in the moment.  
You and me  
Everything that could be. Touch don't go.  
Stay as long as you like  
_

_Let's get reckless Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight"  
_

Lucy was already into the song. She would point at herself and Natsu when she sang some thing like 'You and Me'. She was smiling and full of joy.

_Let's rough it up till they shut it down_

_It's ah, ah, obvious! Right here is where the party starts with You and me  
All alone_

_No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How its gonna be ah, ah,  
obvious  
When you come close to me  
_

This was a really fun song for the band and Lucy. With Natsu,Gray and Jellal rocking out on the electric guitars and Gajeel rocking out on the drums. Lucy was just jumping around on the stage as she sang which made them all smile.

_Let's make a scene like the movies in our dreams__ Make me scream  
Take me down no ones watching  
Close your eyes.  
Play it back and rewind.  
_

_So surreal as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now.  
Before we run out of time.  
_

Lucy and the band then saw some people come in. Lucy saw Sting and a couple of other guys. It was Sabortooth. She was about to stop singing when Mira said "keep going". Lucy could almost feel the glares Natsu and Gray gave to Sting because he was glaring back.

_Let's rough it up 'till the end of the night_

_It's ah, ah, obvious! Right here is where the party starts with You and me  
All alone_

_No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How its gonna be ah, ah,  
obvious  
When you come close to me  
_

_It's ah, ah, obvious__ One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and Me  
_

Then the rhythm changed from happy, fast and fun to nice, slow, and smiled at Sting and then her voice was soft.

_It's ah, ah, obvious! Right here is where the party starts with You and me  
All alone_

_No one has to know_

Then the song went back up to speed

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How its gonna be ah, ah,  
obvious  
When you come close to me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious! Right here is where the party starts with You and me  
All alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How its gonna be ah, ah,  
obvious  
When you come close to me_

They ended the song then Natsu and Gray yelled.

"WHAT ARE _THEY_ DOING HERE!?"

"They're here to just check out on things and to properly meet Fairy Tail." Erza said to them.

They introduced each other and then just friendly talked to each other.

"Yeah so now were dating" Lucy said to Sting. He smiled sadly at her.

" Great. It's nice to see you smiling now" Sting said to her.

Lucy then went up to Rogue and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Lucy said with a smile. Rogue smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I missed you. I was in Australia for like 3 years" Rogue said as he smiled back at her.

The band stayed there for a while just talking and getting along with each other, band to band.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I'm kinda getting writers block:( So Give me idea's so I can keep updating! I hope you like this and all and Review please:)**

**Song: Obvious by Hey Monday**


	14. Parties

**Hi! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! I had a writer's block but I got some ideas;) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG ! And there are a couple OOC's in this one**

* * *

Everybody was in the studio. Natsu and Lucy working on the next song, Gray fiddling with his guitar, Jellal watching tv and Gajeel playing with his new drum sticks. Erza and Mirajane were off talking with each other.

"We should extend this part a little farther like this..." Lucy said as she showed Natsu the music sheet she wrote.

"Sure that would sound great. Then we can ad some 'Ooo's' here" Natsu said as he pointed at a certain place on the sheet. Lucy smiled at him.

"Great!" The two stared at each other with hopeful eyes. They then practiced a little and got the chorus together.

"How's the song going?" Erza said as she walked in the room with Mirajane. The two looked up at her.

"Yes! it's going really well!" Lucy said cheerfully as she showed Erza the lyric sheet. She read it and then nodded at them.

"Ok there is a party tonight at Callie Jason's house and we got invited. You guys talk if you want to go" Erza announced to the band and Lucy.

"Callie Jason?!" All of them said at the same time and stood up. Callie Jason one of the most famous Celebrities of all time. She has 7 albums and has trained other famous celebrities to sing and model.

"Yes and other celebrities will be there like Cana Alberona, a famous singer like Lucy Mystigan, Jellal's twin brother, Midnight a movie director, and Ultear Milkovich, a famous actor."

Lucy then frowned.

"Cana's going to be there?" Lucy asked annoyed as ever.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked seeing how she got annoyed all of a sudden.

"Lets just say me and Cana aren't the best of friends." Lucy said. Her and Cana have known each other since High school and the two never got along. They have the kind of relationship Natsu and Gray have towards each other except its worse.

"Well I'm not going" Lucy said as she went over to the couch and sat down.

"Come on Lucy it's Callie Jason" Gray said going to her and sat down next to her.

"Yeah! We have to go Luce!" Natsu said sitting on the other side of her. Lucy looked at him to see his pleading eyes staring into her's. She then blushed a red and then finally agreed to go. So did Gajeel and Jellal."

"Callie Jason, here we come!"

* * *

"Were here!" Natsu said excitedly as they got out of the car.

"Obviously you idiot" Gray told him which he earned a glare from him.

"I was just trying to make this more exciting"

"But you didn't have to say 'were here' like a lunatic when we already know that were here"

"I'm not the lunatic here. Your the lunatic!"

"Says the person who was looking out the window the whole time acting childish and ignoring your girlfriend most of the time here!"

"Well childish is better than unimaginative!"

"Oh look the lead singer said a big word do you want a cookie for that?"

"Shut up you moron I can use big words!"

"Then whats the meaning of unimaginative?"

"It means you don't have any imagination, duh!"

"Wow you know the definition for that, you want cookie for that too?"

"Why you-"

"COULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" Lucy yelled at them getting more annoyed than she already was. And then there was silence until they got up to the door. Her house was huge and they could here music blaring inside. There was a guard outside with a list.

"Names" The man said. Erza went up to him.

"Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfelia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss" The guard looked in his clip board and then nodded.

They got inside and then all of them kinda went their own ways seeing some people they know/want to meet.

Natsu and Lucy went up to a stage were a girl was singing. She had long brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a white half shirt that said 'Vintage love' and showed her belly button ring with blue jeans. She had just gotten on stage and Lucy started glaring at her. The girl noticed her and glared back.

"Who is that?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Cana Alberona" Lucy mumbled.

_"Now that I have captured your attention__ I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T you say  
'I'm ready for inspection.'  
sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression  
_

_Oh! Oh! Can we take it nice and slow, slow? Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna  
Party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go!"  
_

Cana and Lucy continued the glare off as she sang. After a while when she finished the song she got off stage and went up to Lucy.

"What are you doing here Heartfelia?" She asked the blonde girl.

"Cause I want to Alberona"

"Were you even invited? Or did you break in?"

"I was invited obviously I'm not that low to break in!"

"Shut up you are that low!"

"Says the person who probably is here just to get Callie Jason's money, not even for her 10th year of fame party!"

"I am here to celebrate her ten years not just for her money. At least I already know her personally unlike you"

"For your information I do know her. I met her last year"

"Well good for y-"

"I'm still here" Natsu said awkwardly to the two of them.

"Cana this is Natsu, Natsu this is Cana" Lucy introduced. Natsu actually started a conversation with the girl and then someone tapped Lucy's shoulder.

"Yes?" She said as she turned around to get a quick glance at a black haired man before he kissed her on the lips. Lucy pushed the man away and took a good look at him.

"Rogue!?"

* * *

I hoped you guys like it!:) Sorry for the cliff hanger and for any miss spells:/ Thats my worst enemy when it come to writing-.- I'll try to update soon and all so please stay with me! Thanks for all the nice reviews! And please keep reviewing because it motivates me to update more;)

Cana's song: Slow Down by Selena Gomez


	15. Parties part 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! kinda a emotional chap:( Gomen its soo short!**

* * *

Lucy stood there in shock, trying to process everything that just happened.

"Luce, Lucy whats wrong?" Natsu asked getting worried from her horrified face. Natsu turned and saw Sting and Rogue. Before Sting could say anything Natsu pinned him to the ground.

"What did you do to Lucy!?" He yelled in his face. Sting gulped. Natsu kind of scared of him when he was mad. Sting pointed at Rogue.

"Dude!" Natsu got off Sting and went to Rogue. He took him bye the collar and held him up.

"What did you do to her?!" He glared at him.

"Well I kissed her." Rogue said. Everybody was watching them now. Natsu got more angry and threw him to the ground. Everybody gasped at his sudden movement.

"What the hell's your problem? Its not like she's dating anyone or anything!" Rogue yelled at him as he held onto his most likely broken arm.

"She's dating Natsu!" Sting yelled at Rogue. His eyes widened.

"What? Again! She's gone from me again!" Rogue yelled as he got madder by the second. Lucy then pulled on Natsu's sleeve. Natsu looked at the teary eyed girl.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice as fragile as could be. One single tear stroked her cheek. Natsu sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy screamed in his chest.

"Shhhhhh" Natsu stroked her hair as she cried in his chest. Natsu looked over at Rogue who was on the floor looking pathetic.

"She's gone again...All I wanted was to be with her. When she got with Sting, I held back my anger because he's my step brother and I could never mess up their relationship for my sake. But now...she's gone again. All I wanted was for her to love me... but she never did" Lucy's eyes when she heard that. She pulled away from Natsu and went to Rogue.

"No Rogue! Your wrong! I do love you! Your like my brother, I could never not love you!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I just...My heart belongs to Natsu." Lucy said as she tried to smile but it was hard for all the tears streaming down her face.

"So lets continue on living our lives together as a family,ok?" Lucy held out her hand towards him with a smile. Rogue looked up at her with tears in his eyes and took her hand, pulling her into a hug. He held her tight and he cried harder.

"Whats going on over here?" Someone asked coming out of the crowd.

"Oh my god its Callie Jason!" Lucy squealed as he let go of Rogue and went to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, how have you been?" Callie asked her.

"I have been fine. I'm sorry for all the ruckus it was my fault" Lucy said. Callie laughed.

"It's cool Lucy"

"So we can stay?" Lucy asked with pleading eyes. Callie was taken back by that question. She then smiled.

"Of course you can stay!"

Everybody had a great time celebrating Callie Jason's anniversary for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I know, bad right? I haven't exactly been in the best mood lately so...and I'm like stck on what to do next:/ Sorry for the late update and it being so short!:( I'll try to make the next one longer and better but no promises! And check out My new story 'We Grew Up' Its NaLu and I'm thinking if I should continue it or keep it as a oneshot...anyway R&R please! Gomen again!**


	16. People's Pasts

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I DO NOT OWN SONG OR FAIRY TAIL! Warning:Sad Chapter  
**

* * *

"Are you sure we can write an acoustic song with just the guitar?"

"Yeah we should be fine, just as long as we make another one with the whole band playing in it"

"Ok... lets do a re run"

_Natsu: Do you hear me, talking to you? Across the water Across the deep blue ocean  
under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Lucy:Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper Across the sea  
Keep you with me, in my heart.  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other as they were about to start up the chorus.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where i have been. Lucky to be coming home again_

_ohh, oooh ohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for love like this Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where i have been. Lucky to be coming home again _

_Lucky were in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday_

The two then ended that chorus and began to switch parts again.

_Natsu: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music feel the air.  
I put a flower in your hair._

_Lucy: Though the breezes through the trees Move so pretty,your all I see. As the world keeps spinning around  
You hold me right here right now_

_Both:_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where i have been. Lucky to be coming home again _

_ Lucky were in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday_

_ohh, oooh ohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ooohhh_

They ended the song off slowly and they were smiling like idiots at each other. Natsu leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Another great song Luce" He had told her, which made her blush.

"Thanks..."

Erza and Mira then came in the practicing room.

"How are the songs going?" Mira asked as she smiled at the young adults.

"Great, Lucy's an awesome song writer" Natsu said as he made Lucy blush even more.

"I guess..." Erza smiled kindly at them.

"Well since you guys have already finished 3 songs already this week, you two will be taking the day off together tomorrow." Erza told them.

"No, No, No, I wanna stay here!"Lucy complained. Even though a day off sounded nice, she wanted to keep working.

"Yeah I wanna stay too" Natsu said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"You two are going out together tomorrow, no excuses, no exceptions"Erza said with a glare that kinda scared the two.

"O-Ok" They said as they then left the room to meet up with the rest of the band.

"Why did you tell them to go on a date tomorrow?" Mirajane asked. Erza sighed and then smiled.

"Well, they only spend time with each other here. So it would be nice to make them go out on a date. They never do it anyway and they deserve it for all the hard work they have been doing." Erza explained.

"Another way to say it it you want to see them on a date since Jellal never takes you out" Mira said and then Erza sobbed and agreed, knowing that was the real reason behind it.

* * *

*~The Next Day~*

"GRRRRRRR I wanna write more!" Lucy whined as her and Natsu walked around town.

"Haha I'm on the cover!" Natsu said looking at a magazine.

"What?" Lucy grabbed the magazine out of his hand. It's been a month since the whole Sabortooth incident so she thought it was that again but noo she was wrong. The magazine made her blush like crazy.

**A guy you'd want to date, Natsu Dragneel!  
**

On the front of the magazine it said that and then it had a picture of Natsu modeling with no shirt on, and Lucy gawked at his abs. She was blushing like crazy and then Natsu laughed at her.

"You like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"S-Shut up! Do you work out?" Lucy asked as she started looking through the magazine looking for the article until she found it and then read it out loud.

"**Have you ever wanted a super hot celebrity guy for your boyfriend? I bet all we girls have dreamed of that. One of the hot guys you would probably want to have is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel! With his amazing voice, hot looks and abs, you'd want him. But girls, this dreamy hot singer is already taken bye cute celebrity singer Lucy Heartfelia! Yep! This singer is dating Lucy and is also working with her. If your a Hearty fan or a Fairy fan you would want they're new album that's coming out soon next year in 2014!"**

"Who said that the album is coming out in 5 months? Its only the middle of September!" Natsu pointed out. Lucy sighed.

"Erza that there is only going to be a total of 14 sings on the album. we already have like 7 finished and we have been for about 5 months." Lucy said as she gave the magazine back to Natsu. (**A/N:They started working in May and they expect to be done in December and then do photo shoots and putting the album together for January and then it airing in February.)**

"Lets go to a coffee shop I need something to drink" Lucy said as they started to walk to get some coffee. When they got to one they ordered some coffee and sat down in front of each other. They sat in silence.

"I wanna know more about you" Lucy said to him, which made him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he saw the waiter bring their coffee. The waiter was smiling at them and held out a pen.

"Could you two sign my arm?" The waiter asked the two celebrities. Lucy smiled at her.

"Sure thing!" Lucy said as she took the pen and signed her arm in a Sharpie. Natsu signed her other arm.

"Enjoy!" The waiter said as she left.

"I mean I want to know more about what you were like in your past life, before you were famous, if that's Ok with you..." Lucy asked with a slight blush on her face. Natsu stayed quiet for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be snoopy or anything its just I-" "I get it its ok it's just a lot" Natsu said and he smiled at her.

"Well, I have known Gray and Erza for most of my life. I met the rest of the band in middle school along with Lisanna. When I was young my mom abandoned me with my father. Shortly after that he started doing drugs and he got arrested a lot. Soon after all of that he committed suicide. I was only 11. I got sent to an adoption center. Erza would always visit every day and help me out, talk to me like normal to keep my mind off of it and Gray would argue, knowing that I was always upset. I was adopted by a guy named Igneel when I was 13. He lived around the area so I didn't have to leave. He was really kind and really treated me like his son. My real father never did that. He always shoved me to the side, not caring when i went out by myself or not. I really wanted my life to end when he was around. I remember one night before my dad died I almost killed myself" Natsu explained.

Lucy was looking at him in shock and tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had such a bad past.

"I was going to stab myself. But then I saw a little blonde girl to the side sitting on a bench just staring out into the sky with tears strolling down her cheeks. She looked so sad. I went over to talk to her, not knowing why I did it. I started talking to her, finding out she had a bad life too. We shared our two stories. Her parents had died when she was young." Natsu explained. Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whispered. Natsu looked at her with a sad smile. He leans in and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, please..." he had told her.

"Natsu, that girl was me" Lucy said as she remembered that night.

_Flashback:_

_It was a dark cold winter night. young 11 year old Lucy had been taking a walk outside. She did that a lot, leaving Mirajane at home with Lisanna. Lucy liked to be alone all the time. She went to a place wear it was near a river and behind the town. nobody usually went back there. Lucy sat down at the bench she sat on almost every night and she talked to her parents up in heaven while looking up in the sky, gazing at the stars._

_"Momma, Pappa..I miss you. There's not a day that I don't think about you" She had said that night. Lucy loved looking up at the stars. They reminded her of her parents, how back when they were still they would gaze out at the stars together as a family. The thought brought tears to her eyes._

_"Hey, why are you crying?" someone said. Lucy looked over to see a man with a knife staring at her. She got scared. 'Oh my God this guys gonna kill me' Lucy thought as she stood up and started walking backwards. The guy noticed that and laughed.  
_

_"Oh sorry, I'm not gonna kill you or anything I was just trying to...cut something...and I don't have scissors." The guy said as he then went to the river wall and through the knife in the water. Lucy sighed in relief but kept her distance, still a bit scared.  
_

_"Why were you crying?" The boy asked her. Lucy smiled and looked up at the stars._

_"Because I can't see my parents" Lucy said sadly. _

_"Why not?" The boy asked. Lucy stayed silent for a second and then spoke._

_"They died in a plane crash when I was little. I miss them so much" Lucy said in one breath._

_"I know how it feels" The boy said as he sat on the bench. _

_"My mom left when I was young and my dad is on drugs and gets arrested a lot" He said._

_"I found out my mom was killed in a car accident about a year ago" Lucy started to feel like she could trust him so she sat on the bench but all the way on the opposite side, making sure he didn't touch her in any way._

_"wow, I'm sorry" Lucy said which made the boy chuckle. _

_"Whats there to be sorry for, I have a horrible life and you did nothing, don't be sorry" he said._

_"Hey, whats your name?" Lucy asked him. The boy smiled at her. "Summer" he said _

_"I'm Lucy" Lucy said. The two talked for a while and it made Natsu think, that there's more to life that he needs to find and stop being upset all the time. When Natsu was about to leave he hugged Lucy. _

_"You know, before when I had that knife, before I saw you, I was about to kill myself. Thanks for being there." And with that he left Lucy there, thinking he needs to explore more of the world._

_End~_

"Lucy..." Natsu started. Lucy smiled at him and then hugged him.

"Thank you" he whispered as he, himself felt a tear fall down his cheek.

The two of them continued talking and they spent the rest of the day together, knowing that now they were closer than ever before.

* * *

** Natsu's past is FINALLY reveled! Hoped you liked it! Sorry that this is tear jerking, I kinda cried while writing this:( Sorry for the late update again and check out my new NaLu Story, 'We Grew Up' I bet you will like it;) I need to hear ur opinion so R&R please!**

**Song:Luck by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**


	17. Song Writing Books

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONGS!**

* * *

The band was just hanging out that day. It was the end of fall, 2 months after Natsu and Lucy's coffee date.

"Hey Luce, I'm going to grab some coffee wanna come?" Natsu asked as he looked at the blonde on the couch with Gray watching some tv.

"Um no but can you pick me up some?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice. Natsu nodded.

"Hey buy me some too!" Gray teased. Natsu glared at him.

"No since your over there with your arm around my girl." Natsu said as he glared at him once more before Leaving. As soon as he shut the door Lucy got up.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked as he followed her. Lucy was walking to the practice room. She got out her song writing book and sat down on the couch in there. Gray sat down next to her. Then Jellal came in the room too.

"I'm writing a song" Lucy said to them.

"What kind of song?" Gray asked curiously.

"Natsu a song" Lucy said as she started jotting down some stuff.

"That's nice" Jellal said as he went over and sat down on the other side of Lucy. The two reading the lyrics on the paper.

"Wow that's good" "Sing it" Gray and Jellal said. Lucy sighed and then smiled.

"ok..." she grabbed her guitar and started.

_And I don't know how it __gets better than this _  
_you take my hand and drag me head first_  
_fearless_  
_And I don't know why but_  
_with you I'd dance_  
_In the storm with my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_uh oh_

_Well you stood there with me__ in the doorway my hands shake_  
_ I'm not usually this way but_  
_ You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_ It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_  
_ It's Fearless_

_Oh~ yeah_

Lucy stopped at right there.

"When are you going to sing it to him?" Jellal asked curious. Lucy put her guitar back and kept writing things down.

"Christmas, new years I don't know" Lucy said. Gray then got up and went to a desk, pulled out the drawer, pulled out all the pens, paper, and supplies and came out with a dark green book.

"Whats that?" Lucy asked as she eyed the book suspiciously. Gray smirked at her and went over to sit next to her again.

"Natsu's song writing book" he said as he opened it up. Lucy then took out of his hands.

"What the hell?" "This is natsu's private book! you can't just take it and look at it whenever you want!" Lucy scolded.

Gray thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"There are a bunch of songs written about you in there." Lucy then immediately opened it and started searching. She looked through and saw some songs about Lisanna. Her name was crossed out every song he wrote about her, which wasn't that much. There was this one song that caught her attention. It was one of her favorite songs by Fairy Tail. She started singing it.

"Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open Tell them what i hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible." Lucy sang.

"I love that song but its so sad" She stated and then continued to look through the book. When she got toward the back she found a bunch of songs to her. there were hearts all over the pages and hearts by her name. There was just pages and pages of songs about her. There were so many Lucy couldn't even count. She saw one that was written just a month after Lucy started working with them.

_Say ooh there's something about _

_What kinda women wants you but don't need you_ _hey, I can't figure it out there's something about her_  
_ Cuz she walks like a boss, talk like a boss_  
_ manicured nails, just like the pedicured roll?_  
_ She's fly effortlessly._  
_ Cuz she move like a boss, do add a boss _

_Do she got me thinking about getting involved__ That's the kinda girl I need_

_She got her own thing, that's why I love her _

_Miss independent _  
_ Wont you come and spend a little time_  
_ She got her own thing, that's why I love her_  
_ Miss independent_  
_ Love the way you shine _  
_ Miss independent_

Lucy was just shocked. he had already fallen in love with her in the first month, and she probably made him endure. As she read through the songs she just kept thinking, he really must cared for her a lot.

_ Cause I think your from another world__ And I, I couldn't love another girl_  
_ Cause you, you make me feel like I'm_  
_ Intoxicated, Intoxicated_  
_ To the sky, flyin high _  
_ Take me to the moon._  
_ Day or night, we don't have to say a word_  
_ Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated_  
_ Intoxicated_

There were so many of them Lucy wanted to cry. Tears were forming in her eyes as she read the heart warming songs

_When I see your face,__ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause your amazing, just the way you are._  
_ And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ Cause girl your amazing,_  
_ Just the way you are_

Lucy then just closed the book. She was crying her eyes out.

"H-He's so s-sweet!" Lucy said which made Jellal and Gray laugh. Lucy was crying in her hands while Gray and Jellal were comforting her. Someone then walked in the room.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu asked as he stared in shock at his girlfriend. Gray smirked and held up his song book. Natsu got real mad.

"Why The Hell Would You Show Her That!?" Natsu yelled at him.

"Well, It seemed like the ri-" Lucy walked up to Natsu and hugged him around the neck.

"T-Thank you.." She whispered in his ear. Natsu sighed and hugged Lucy back.

"Y-your so sweet!" "Shhh stop crying" Natsu stroked her hair with his fingers. Lucy then pulled away and wiped her tears.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever have" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu smiled back at her and then kissed her on the lips with a kiss full of feelings.

"Ugh, get a room hot head"

"Shut up you ice freak!"

* * *

**How was it?! I know, crappy right? ha well there's gonna be some drama coming soon if you know what I mean ;) Hoped you liked it and I'll try to update soon and R&R for me:) **

**Lucy's song: Fearless by Taylor Swift**

**Natsu's songs:**

**1: Miss Independent by Ne Yo**

**2: Intoxicated by The Cab**

**3: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**


	18. Cheating

**Hey you guys! I'm am like super sorry for the late updates! I kinda spilled some water on my laptop and it was acting like crap so it took a while to fix it. :/ And to top that off I kinda had a writers block with this story right now:( but this is the best I could muster up so ENJOY please and R&R for me;) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch in the studio with Natsu watching tv. Just listening to the latest celebrity gossip as they took a break from their song writing. They have finished the album and were just relaxing that January day.

**"Cana Alberona was on her Long Live tour and was performing in Times Square, New York when she was hit by a water bottle in the eye. Alberona is now in the hospital getting her eye checked right now" **

Lucy smirked "That's what she gets for being a snobby brat" she glanced up at Natsu who was giving her an uneasy look.

"You seriously are a lot worse than me and Gray" Natsu said with a chuckle as he looked back at the tv.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"well it-SHHH!" Natsu put his hand over Lucy's mouth and starred at the tv. Lisanna was on.

"So Lisanna what do you think about the whole Natsu/Lucy thing?" An interviewer asked the young white girl. Lisanna snarled.

"Well Lucy obviously seduced him or something I mean I have known Natsu a lot more longer than Lucy has and then he up and leaves me to be with her." Lucy glared at the Tv.

"Woah whats going on?" "Whats up?" "Lisanna?" All 3 of the rest of the band came and watched the program with the two.

"Do you have any plans to get back together with Natsu in the future?" The lady asked her. Lisanna thought about that for a moment before speaking.

"I have already gotten him back anyway. We _spent_ the night _together_ last Friday. It was his choice anyway, I told him it would hurt Lucy and he said he didn't care about her." Lucy was shocked about that. She believed it, but then she didn't. He was out that Friday night. Lucy looked over at Natsu and he had a shocked expression on too. She didn't even know it but tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How do you think Lucy Heartfelia feels about this?" The interviewer asked.

"Well she probably feels upset, but I bet she's happy to be away from Natsu because rumor has it she was asked out by Natsu, and said yes because she didn't want to hurt they guys feelings. I mean now she can get back together with Sting, right?" Lisanna put on a fake smile.

"Hey Lucy-" Gray started but stopped when Lucy turned off the Tv. They sat there in silence. Natsu looked at Lucy.

"You know that's not true Luce, she's playing with us. You know how she is" Natsu said to her. Lucy breathed in and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, sorry it just shocked me a little..." She said in a quiet voice

~2 weeks Later~

"What the hell is going on with you?!" Natsu yelled storming into the room that the whole band and Lucy was in. Everybody looked over at him.

"Whats wrong with you hot head?" Gray asked him seeing how mad the 22 year old was.

"Oh shut up Gray, Lucy what the hell is this?" Natsu threw Lucy a magazine. She looked at it to see a picture of Lucy and Sting supposedly kissing. The title read 'Winter snow melts as Lucy and Sting kiss. Is Heartfelia really cheating on Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy looked at the magazine in shock.

"Natsu it's not true" Lucy said slowly trying to calm him down wit his voice.

"Oh really? Then why do I see you right here sucking face with your ex boyfriend!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down man" Gray told him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Gray's right let the girl speak" Jellal added in. Lucy breathed in. It was hard for her to talk since Natsu was so mad and he was glaring daggers at her.

"Look at the store were at in the back round. It's Michelle's Diner, the place we went a couple nights ago for a date." Natsu grabbed the magazine away from Lucy and looked at it. yep, she was right.

"What does that have to do with anything, you kissed Sting!" Natsu yelled.

"It means that who ever took this picture cropped you out of it and put Sting in." Lucy pointed out.

"Or it means that your cheating on me with Sting!"

"Shut up Natsu you know I would never do that!"

"Oh really? Says the person who has been spending a lot of time with him lately for the past 2 weeks"

"He's my best friend, the only family I have left!"

"That's just bullsh-"

"Don't you dare say that you know what I have gone through! And who knows you may be cheating on me with Alberona!"

"Don't bring her up in this she has nothing to do with it!"

"Says the person who is defending her right now and has been awfully close to her lately after you met"

"I am not defending her!"

"Yeah you are! You guys even went out the other night!"

Erza and Mira walked into the room to see them arguing.

"Stop It NOW!" Erza yelled which silenced the two.

"This is ridiculous! You two love each other! Don't you see it?" Erza yelled at them. Natsu and Lucy looked at them. Natsu was mad and Lucy was wiping tear off her face but she was really mad.

"It's all my sister, Lisanna" Mira said sadly. Everybody looked shocked except for Erza.

"Even though I'm her older sister I can't control her. She wants to break you two up. I don't know her reason but it's probably for revenge. It makes me sad that she has turned out this way. She's been different ever since our brother, Elfman, past away a couple years ago when he was in the military."

The room was silent. No one dared to say a word. It was then that Lucy broke it with the words Natsu never wanted to come out of her lips.

"We need to break up" Natsu quickly looked at Lucy who was hiding her eyes under her hair. Everyone was shocked when she said that.

"No" Natsu said in a weary voice. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no no! I love you Lucy!" He said. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but he kept them back.

"And I love you too." Lucy whispered. She looked up at him with her teary brown eyes that he always thought were so beautiful. The two gazed into each other eyes.

"I don't think I could do it any more if Lisanna keeps getting in between us. Her target is me, not you. It's for the best of us." Lucy's voice cracked. She obviously didn't want to do this any more than he did.

"I Don't want you leaving me! Even though I havn't even known you more that a year I know for sure that from the start that I never wanted you to leave me and I never wanted this to happen." Natsu said as he wiped a tear that stroll down Lucy's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Natsu" Lucy whispered to him.

And after that she left out the door. That month the band and her took album photo's together, Natsu and Lucy talked a little but not that much as they did. When they were finished they would say bye and see you tomorrow. By the end of the month Everything cleared up with the whole cheating thing and confirmed It was all a lie. But Natsu and Lucy still didn't get back together. They didn't talk as much and all. The album finally came out and everybody was excited about it. There were some pictures with only Lucy and Natsu in it. They both were still heart broken and knew Lisanna would strike back again if they got back together.

So they stayed away from each other. Lived how they lived back then before they met. Except it they got more popular. There was not a day that they didn't think about each other. They never really got over the fact that they still loved each other. Lucy and Natsu were just now starting to get a little more happy like the usual and getting back to their regular celebrity lives when they got a call from Mirajane.

"You and Fairytail/Lucy Heartfelia have the opportunity to go on world tour"

And they both said yes, not knowing what was yet to come in both of their lives.

* * *

**hehehehehhee sorry If I made you Cry:( Hope you like it and get ready for the upcoming tour~! R&R for me ;) And I got a new Story Idea so Review for me if I should make it! **

**Story Idea:**

**Lucy was the outcast. Always getting teased and bullied for her being goth. She had only 2 friends, Levy and Erza. While on the other hand Natsu was one of the popular's. The perfect girlfriend, Lisanna, Captain of the football team along with his best friend/ enemy, Gray. But one day when the two meet and talk to each other for the first time since being in the same class for the past 11 years, their worlds turn upside down, and start falling for each other**.


	19. Distance

**Hope you like it and enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONG!**

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning having the same feeling like any other day. Sadness. She's been depressed ever since her and Natsu broke up 2 months ago.

Lucy got up and did her daily morning routine and then grabbed a suitcase out of the back of her closet. She started putting most of her clothes inside for the tour. Yeah, they were going to have a tour bus that everyone stayed in and she would have her own room and all, she would also already have gotten her clothing without packing but it didn't feel right now to pack.

Lucy looked around at her apartment. She was going to miss that place.

"It's only for one year you can do it Lucy'' She had said to herself. She sighed and ten went over to her piano, so she could play it one last time before leaving in a week. There was a picture of her and Natsu on top of the surface that she looked at every day. She missed his smile, his laugh, the way he would hug her, the way his lips felt when they touched, she missed all of it. She missed the band too.

'_I should be happy I get to go on tour with them not depressed_' She thought

Lucy played around with the keys on the piano.

* * *

"Man! I miss her like crazy" Natsu said to himself as he hung out at his house. He was on the couch watching Tv but he was supposed to be packing for the tour. Natsu flipped through the channels until he saw a report about Lucy.

"**Famous Lucy Heartfelia has not been seen a lot since her and Fairy Tail's album came out. We did spotted her walked down the street with tears in her eyes. She also recently tweeted 'I love you all for the support after me and Natsu split. I wish to see you all on the tour3' So it is official that this pop star is going on tour with Fairy Tail but why has Lucy been hiding? Some say depression, some say because of Natsu, what do you think?**''

Natsu was absolutely heart broken after hearing that. So, He got up, grabbed his keys and drove to Lucy's apartment.

Natsu went all the way up to the top room to get to Lucy's apartment room, which was the masters. He tried opening the door and wasn't really surprised when it was open. he quietly walked in and saw her back facing him. She was on the piano singing a song they wrote together but it wasn't on the album.

_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

_ I wish we would just give up, Cause the best part is falling. _

_Call it anything but love._

Natsu walked up behind her, he was really close but she didn't hear him since she was too focused into her music. Natsu then began the chorus with and and started singing along.

_And I will make sure to keep my Distance  
_

_Say "I love you" and your not listening. How long, can we keep this up, up, up...  
_

Lucy quickly turned around after hearing his voice and was shocked to see him there. She was about to say something but Natsu put one finger to her lips and gestured her to continue. She wanted to tell him many things but she decided to continue the song.

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing__ I'm afraid of what you see  
_

_Both: Right now_

_Lucy: Give you everything I am, All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand  
_

_Natsu and Lucy: And I will make sure, to keep my Distance_

_Say "I love you" but your not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?  
_

_And I keep waiting, for you to take me. You keep waiting to save what we have  
_

_Lucy in a quiet voice: So I'll make sure to keep me Distance_

_Natsu:Say "I love you" but your not Listening_

_Both: How long 'till we call this  
Love, Love, Love?  
_

Lucy ended the song and the two were staring at each other. Natsu then smiled at her.

"Hey, Luce...'' He said in his soft tone. Lucy smiled a little bit

"Hi..." She said softly. They stared at each other for a while in shock, Lucy not seeing his face in moths, she had a breakdown.

"Whats wrong, Luce? Stop it, stop crying" Natsu said getting more upset by the fact that she was just crying her heart out.

"It hurt Natsu! I... missed you so much! I was so depressed without you and the band. Just like the s-song said... how could we call this love?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Natsu who was also crying too. Natsu cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears that just kept falling down her face.

"Look Lucy, Were going to get through this together, ok?" Natsu said in a shaky voice. Lucy hiccuped and cried more.

"No matter what Lisanna does, were not gonna let her get in between us again. Because our love is stronger than that. Were going to go on that bus with the band and were going to perform our hearts out. Were going to let al of our fans hear us and let them know how strong our love is, ok Lucy?" Lucy nodded at him

"God I missed you like crazy" He said and then they kissed, tears streaming down both of their faces. When they pulled away Natsu smiled at her.

"I want you to meet someone" Natsu said as he took her hand and helped her stand up. And they walked out the door, hand in hand, going to Natsu-know-where.

* * *

Natsu drove Lucy to a neighborhood that Lucy thought was absolutely beautiful. Kids playing on the side walk, flowers blooming in every yard, tree's swaying with the wind. He went all the way to the back and drove up to a house that wasn't as pretty as the others but was still beautiful.

The two got out of the car and started walking up the driveway then Lucy stopped.

"Wait, is this your step-father's house?" Lucy asked kinda curious he would take her here. Natsu smiled at her.

"yeah, why?" Lucy's eyes widened. She started walking back to the car.

"Luce, where you going?" Natsu asked as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"No, no, no,no, no, no, no, no I can't meet him now! I'm not ready!"

"Trust me Luce your ready"

"No I'm not, I'm not dressed nicely, what if he hates me?, what if he forces you to leave me? What if he doesn't even want to meet me? What if h-" Natsu cut her off by kissing her on the lips. When he let go he told her to calm down in a soft voice.

"Trust me, he'll love you" Natsu said as he led her up the stairs. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The two went inside and Natsu led Lucy to a kitchen. There was a guy with red spiky-ish hair. When the guy turned around he smiled.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you in ages" The man said as he went up to Natsu and gave him a hug.

"Hey pops" Natsu said and smiled at him. Even they weren't related by blood Natsu and the man's smile looked the exact same.

"Oh and who might this young lady be?" He asked noticing Lucy there.

"Dad, this is Lucy Heartfelia, my girlfriend. Lucy, this is Igneel, my foster dad" Natsu introduced. Igneel shook hands with Lucy.

"I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time. Natsu talked about you all the time" Igneel said to Lucy. Her face lit up.

"Oh really?" She was curious. "Dad!" Natsu said embarrassed. The three went to the living room and sat down. Lucy and Igneel talked more, getting to know each other more.

"Um where is the restroom?" Lucy asked after their conversation about the album.

"Oh it's down the hall on the first right and then on your left" Igneel said. Lucy thanked him and then left. When she was goneNatsu and Igneel started talking.

"So, do you lie her?" Natsu asked him kinda nervous on what he was going to say. Igneel chuckled.

"Like? I love her! She's perfect for you" Igneel said.

"So...do I have permission to marry her?" Natsu asked him, which made Igneel shocked.

"Son, you don't need my permission on anything. If you want to marry her than marry her. I don't control your life." Natsu smiled at that.

"You really do love her don't you?" Igneel asked which made Natsu's smile soften.

"Yeah...I have it all planned out" He said and then looked at Igneel in the eyes.

"Thanks Dad, for everything..." Igneel smiled at him.

"No problem Natsu" Lucy came back and joined into a conversation about how Natsu was a klutz when he was young.

"Oh Natsu's birthday is coming up this weak" Igneel said which made Lucy look at Natsu.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me that" Lucy said. Natsu nervously laughed.

"Yeah the day before we leave the band is throwing a birthday party." Natsu said.

"Wait, Why isn't your name Haru since your birthday is in Spring, not summer?" Lucy asked concerned.

"My mom's favorite season was summer" Natsu said.

The three of them continued to talk, telling Igneel more about the band. And then after a while they left. Natsu happier than ever knowing that he is holding hands with the girl that he is going to propose to soon.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and R&R for me! **

**Song: Distance by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz**


	20. Isn't She Lovely?

**Hey I'm back! I hope you like this one:) I have been listening/Watching A LOT of Glee lately (Obviously if you can tell) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SONGS! **

* * *

Lucy was at home packing. Natsu's birthday party was tomorrow and they were leaving in two days. Lucy put all of her things for entertainment on the road, like her iPod and Nintendo DS. Yeah, she is a 22 year old who still plays on her Nintendo DS.

She looked over at her closet and saw a sweater hung up she forgot to pack. Lucy stood up and went over to it. It was a pink silk-ish sweater that had '#YOLO' On it written in blue sparkly pen. Lucy took it out and put it in her bag. She never thought you live only once, so she didn't really like "YOLO" But Natsu bought that for her for no apparent reason. She believes that you go to Heaven or Hell after you die, or you just have an after life.

Erza then barged into her apartment.

"Knock much?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed at her boss.

"Turn the Tv to E! News. NOW!" Erza yelled. Lucy quickly turned on the Tv. Sting and his band was getting interviewed.

"So Sting, before we show your new music video, would you like to say anything?" The interviewer asked him. Sting smiled and took the mic.

"Yes, well me and the band wrote this song to my Ex, Lucy Heartfelia saying that were completely done, and how she betrayed me, and hurt me and left me like this. So yeah enjoy" Lucy 's mouth dropped and then their new song started playing.

_Oh Yeah! _  
_Oh Yeah!_

_So scared of breaking it, that you wont let it bend.__ And I wrote two hundred letters_  
_ I wont ever send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much, deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be and I'll set you free_

_I Am In Misery!__ There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_ Why won't you answer me_  
_ The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad._

_Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

The band was dancing in the back round while Sting was singing the lead part of the song. Lucy got mad. Why would he do this? She 'betrayed' him? Lucy turned off the tv, mad as ever.

"And I thought I could trust the guy."

* * *

Lucy arrived at the studio along with Mira and Leo. There were a bunch of people there at Natsu's birthday party. Gray walked up to them.

"Lucy!" Gray said as he hugged Lucy to death.

"Hi Gray! I missed you so much" Lucy said after he let go of her.

"I missed you too" Then the rest of the band came up and welcomed Lucy back.

"Happy Birthday Natsu" Lucy said as she gave him a small box. Natsu smiled at her and took the box from her hands. he took one hand and held her hand and with the other he opened the box. It was a black bracelet. On the back carved the words "I love you, dummy-Lucy". Natsu kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Luce, I actually got you something too" He said after he put the bracelet on. Lucy gave him a weird look. He then led her to the stage where they practice as a band.

"Hey Guys! Thanks for coming out tonight! Now I know It's my birthday but today is also another very special day too" Natsu glanced at Lucy. He saw the band in the crowd along with his step dad and a bunch of old friends.

"It's the day that I first met the love of my life, so Lucy..." Natsu leaned down and grabbed her hand. She got on stage and sat on a stool, confused as ever. Music started to play and Lucy started blushing and smiling. He was going to sing one of her favorite songs.

_Isn't She Lovely? __ Isn't She Wonderful?  
Isn't She Precious?  
_

_Les then one minute old_

_I never thought thought love we'd be Making one as lovely as she._

_But isn't she lovely, made from love  
_

Natsu took Lucy's hand that was covering her smiling face and held it in his, making her smile even more. Oh, how he loved her so much. He walked around her seat, making her blush more and more by the second.

_Isn't She Pretty?__ Truly an angels best  
Boy, I'm so happy,  
_

_We have been heaven Blessed._

_I can't Believe what God has done, Through us he's given life to one.  
_

_But isn't She Lovely, mad from Love_

Everybody except Lucy started singing to her now, making her embarrassed even more. '_Natsu really is something huh?'_ She thought to herself as she listened to him sing the song.

_Isn't She Lovely?__ Life and Love are the same.  
_

_Life is you baby, The meaning of your name._

_Lucy it could, have not been done. Without you who conceive the one.  
That's so very lovely made from Love  
_

There was a huge applause and Lucy hugged Natsu.

"You know that song is about a baby" Lucy told him. Natsu chuckled.

"Well that song is very true since your my baby" Natsu said which made Lucy smile.

"I also got you this" Natsu handed her a piece of paper. It was a certificate.

"You named a star after me?" Lucy asked as she glanced at the paper and looked at Natsu.

"Actually I names it Natsu Dragneel. So wherever you are and I'm not around, you can look up at the sky and know I will always be there for you" Natsu said. Tears threatened to fall down Lucy's eyes. She hugged him again.

"Thank you Natsu, I should be giving you more gifts since it's your birthday"

"It's cool" Natsu said so nonchalantly.

And they all had fun together, finally back together again as a band, and their ready to start singing to the country they live in starting tomorrow morning at 3 o' clock in the morning.

* * *

**I hoped you like it3 The whole star thing was from Glee, oh how I love Finachel. #R.I.P Cory Montieth!**

**I am like super busy with school so sorry for late updates! R&R for me plz~**

**Sabortooth song: Misery by Maroon 5**

**Natsu's song: Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder**


End file.
